Ninjago Morros life story
by MorroAndJaylynn
Summary: Before Morro was a ghost... a villain of ninjago, he had a life, a family, friends, a hope. This is his story. (rated T for violence later on)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"Mommy... I don't want a brother..." whined a 5 year old girl holding onto her moms leg in attempt to keep her from leaving. "I'm sorry, Samaria..." the mother said leaving the house and her daughter. The little girls babysitter came to take her to the kitchen.

A few hours later at the hospital, the worn out mother was holding her new-born son. "What's his name?" asked the doctor. "His name... his name is Morro." The doctor stared at the mother as if she was going insane. "Morro... are you sure?" The mother nodded. "Okay, your kid..." they signed the birth certificate and Morro was the name that they had chosen.

Chapter 1- The first days at home.

The environment around young Morro was new... strange... full of adventure. He wanted to see everything. Unfortunately for him, he was only a week old thus giving him the inability to get up and crawl. He did, though, enjoy the attention he was getting. Every so often, his mother would enter the room and peek into the crib to see if he was sleeping. He rarely was. Less often, a young girl about 5 years of age would come in and take him out of his crib. She would play dolly and dress up with young Morro. He didn't like that very much. Eventually, the girl would get scolded for her actions towards the new baby and Morro would return to the safety of his crib.

A few days after the girl had taken him out of his crib the first time, he went on his first adventure; his mother took him to the kitchen. The things he saw were amazing. He wanted to touch everything in his sights, but another unfortunate thing happened. His mother put him in a high chair. He whined. "Oh Morro, don't cry baby." his mother insisted. He kept crying. Then he saw a face in the corner of his eye. He turned and it was the little girl. He, being unable to laugh, hit his hands upon his tray. He jerked his hands back towards his body in shock of the pain that had caused him. He observed that the girl had come closer. He had also noticed his mother was laughing. He concluded that banging his hands on the tray was not only the most adorable thing ever, but it was drawing the girl nearer and nearer. He kept hitting his hands on the tray and the girl crept nearer. She was finally at the foot of his tray. "Oh, Samaria... I never truly introduced you to your brother. This is Morro." the mother said after her laughing died down. Samaria got a good look at him and whispered, "why... why have you brought me this living dolly?" Samaria stared at Morro with fire in her eyes. "Sweety, he isn't your Dolly.. he is your little brother." the mother explained. "Take him back!" Samaria demanded. "Watch your tone with me, young Lady." the mother said. Samaria then began to screech. Morro didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. So Morro cried.

There was a series of yelling and crying. Eventually, Morro was taken to his room and Samaria to hers. It was not a good first week.


	2. Chapter 2- darkleys

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than the other one... and i need need NEED ideas for chapter 3... please like :)**

Chapter 2- Darkleys

"MORRO! MORRO!" said Samaria. Morro ran down the hallway to his mothers room where Samaria was crying at the foot of his mothers bed. This was 5 years later…. Morro was 5 and Samaria was 10. "What is it, sister? What's wrong?" Morro asked. "Mom… mom is gone." Morro looked at Samaria confused. "What do you mean? She's right here…" Morro explained. "You don't get it, do you? She isn't breathing!" "WHAT?! DID YOU GIVE HER CPR?" Morro asked panicking. Samaria shook her head no. Morro than began to give his mother CPR. How does he know this, you may ask? He was sent to medical school for 2 years 'just in case'. "Is she…?" Samaria asked with a tint of hope in her voice. Morro panted and shook his head. He slumped against the side of the bed taking in this new information. He and Samaria were orphans. The two of them went onto the front porch and cried.

A few months later, Morro was awoken by someone shaking him. "Morro wake up… Morro… Morro… MORRO!" Morro jolted up into a sitting position. "Sister… where are we?" he tiredly asked looking around him. "An alleyway. We've been living here for the past three months." Samaria replied. Morro nodded remembering his mothers death and the journey to Jamanakai village. "Hey, eat this. Then, I'm taking you somewhere." Samaria said pushing a bowl of… something to Morro. He gratefully took it and began eating. When he was about halfway through, Samaria began to speak. "I'm taking you to a boarding school… they are gonna take good care of you there." Morro kept stuffing his face with the contents of the bowl but managed to say, "Are you going too?" Samaria shook her head. "No, just you." They were silent for a few minutes before Morro asked, "What's the school called?" His sister replied, "Darkley's… Darkley's school for bad boys." Morro stopped eating and thought about this. Darkley's school for bad boys? He wasn't a bad boy. He was a good boy. He never caused any trouble for his sister. Why was she sending him there? "Why am I going?" "Dude, you're 5 and I'm 10. I can't take care of you." "But… but I don't wanna go. I already lost mom… now I'm losing you too?" tears began streaming down his face, but he didn't care. "Please don't send me there." "You're going and that's final!"

A few hours later, Morro was standing in front of the school watching his sister walk away. "DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, SISTER! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Morro screamed as the tears began to pour down his face. The other boys began laughing. "Morro Harper Grant, please come inside." Said a deep voice. Morro turned around with tears still streaming down his face. "Morro…?" said the voice. The voice was that of a tall man. "Wh…who are you?" Morro asked. "I am the principal and you WILL come inside." Said the principal. Morro began to walk past the boys laughing at him and mocking him. He didn't care that he was being mocked. He let the tears fall. He was angry, sad, homesick, and most of all, filled with massive amounts of anger towards his sister.

Morro was awoken in the middle of the night by snickers and laughing from other boys. "Ha ha, the new kid sleep talks. 'Mommy don't leave me! I need you!' " one boy mocked making the others laugh. " 'Sister, I need you! I already lost Mommy, and I can't lose you too!' " another boy mocked causing everyone to laugh. The whole room burst into laughter, Everyone laughed except Morro. He tried to keep back his tears, but couldn't. Too much had happened to him. He longed for someone to talk to. Someone who he could share his feelings with. All he wanted was his mother. He turned, hid face in a pillow, and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Bear with me if this chapter is crappy, i was out of ideas. Also, tell me in the reviews if you think Jaylynn (you'll see her later) is the most adorable thing ever. I'll shut my mouth now before i tell you everything about the chapter! Let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 3- The prank of the century

Morro had been going to Darkley's for about three days now. He was headed to class when someone tackled him. "Hey, watch it!" the boy shouted at Morro. "Me watch it? You're the one who ran into me!" Morro exclaimed. "Yeah, but still. Watch where you're going, brat." The boy replied and walked into the classroom. Morro sighed and followed. "Grant, you're late." The teacher said referring to Morro. "Sorry." Morro replied. Everyone, including the teacher, began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Morro asked not understanding. "Nobody says sorry here. This is a school where you learn to be bad. No goody-goodies are allowed here." The teacher explained harshly. "Oh…" Morro sank down into his seat embarrassed. "Alright, class. Today we are learning about…" the teacher began. Morro didn't understand a word he said, mostly because he wasn't paying attention. He was plotting something. Something brilliant. If he could pull this off, he would gain respect from the entire school. Morro smirked at his ingeniousness. He raised his hand. "Grant, it better be good." The teacher snapped. "May I," he began before he corrected himself. "I am leaving class." He walked out of the room leaving everyone in shock of Morro Harper Grant's sudden change in behavior.

Morro ran down the hallway and snuck into the kitchen. It wasn't really that hard, considering they never locked their doors, and nobody was ever really in there. Morro had no idea why he had gone into the kitchen, but he figured that it might have something useful for his prank. "I'll show them… they'll see the wrath of Morro Harper Grant!" Morro says trying to be evil but fails. Then, Morro grabbed a huge pouch of flour and a few knives. He began to think about his master plan. "What can I do with this? It's just junk…" he muttered to himself. While Morro is thinking about his plan, the door swings open. "What are you doing?" a little girl with deep black hair asks him. Morro was startled. He didn't know whether to be scared or overwhelmed by the cuteness of the three-year-old. He also observed that her hair was such a deep black, that it was blue. Morro looked at her then said, "None of your business…" The little girl tried to cross her arms and then raised an eyebrow. "Mmmhm…" she said sassily. Morro laughed a bit, then watched the toddler slowly get a chair, walk up to him, stand on the chair, and slap him. "Don't sass meh, boy!" "Ow… what the," Morro says confused. "who the heck are you?" Morro asks looking at the toddler trying to get down from the chair. "Meh? I am Jaywinn! Jaywinn, I say, you person fingy!" Jaylynn says, successfully getting down from the chair. "Oh, and since yo taw person fingy, can you gwab meh a donut?" Jaylynn asks pointing at the glazed donuts on the counter. "Why?" Morro asks looking at her. "Are you a cop or something? Because my exsister told me they were for police only." "Whaaaaattttt… are you dum-b or somefing?" Jaylynn asks sassily and flicks one of her pigtails. "No… Look, Jaylynn, I'm not dumb, I'm not a person thingy; I'm Morro, I'm not getting you a donut, and you're gonna get us caught!" Morro explained. "Caught? Is yo being bad?" Jaylynn asked. "Well, not exactly…" "TELL YO DEAR JAYWINN WHAT YO DOIN!" Jaylynn demanded. "Fine… I'm pulling a prank so I can get revenge." Morro said. "Oh… can I hewp?" Jaylynn asked. "Will you leave me alone after this?" Morro asked. Jaylynn nodded eagerly. "Fine."

Morro and Jaylynn began setting up the prank. While doing so, Morro muttered the steps of the process to himself. "Step one, tie the flour close to the knives then to the door handle." He muttered, doing so. "Step two, tie the water bucket above the flour then connect the two ropes." He muttered doing it as he spoke it. Jaylynn sat on the floor eating donuts and calculating Morro's every move. "Step three, watch and wait." Morro said backing up and staring at his complex arrangement of rope, knots, and complicated lashings. "Why do yo talk so much, boy?" Jaylynn asked with her mouth full of donut. "Shut up." Morro snapped. "How dare yo! I am da daughter of Lord Garmafadon!" Jaylynn shouted. "Wait… Lord _Garmadon?_ " Morro asked shocked. "Yup!" Jaylynn said smirking. "So… Jaylynn Garmadon?" Morro asked. Jaylynn nodded. "I'm Morr Harper Grant… I know, not evil. But not all evil people have evil names. I mean, your dad wasn't ALWAYS evil. We learned about him in Ninjago villain history." Morro said super quickly without taking a breath. Jaylynn stared in shock and confusion. "What?" "Forget it." Morro replied. Then the bell rang signaling the end of third period. The door opened and just as Morro hoped, the kid that had tackled him was the first to step out. Also to his satisfaction, his prank worked flawlessly. The rope moved the knives making it cut the flour. After the flour fell on the boy, it triggered the rope with the water bucket making it tip over on the boy. Everyone laughed and soon discovered it was Morro who did this. It was known as 'the prank of the century'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just a note before we start, the nightmare Morro has in this chapter is actually the nightmare I had last night (7/5/17) except in My point of view. I had an original idea fr this chapter, which was gonna be Morro's sixth birthday, but I'm changing that to the next chapter because i had an idea regarding dreams. I won't tell you cause that'll spoil a lot of the story. Bear with me, i only have a few more notes. All of the dreams Morro will have in the story will be my exact dreams in his POV. The beginning of the chapter doesnt tie in with the nightmare, but its funny. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Nightmare

" _Morro Harper Grant, please report to the principal's office immediately."_ Said a voice over the intercom. Morro gulped in fear. Was he in trouble for the prank? How did the principal know about it already? "Bye-bye person fingy!" said Jaylynn as Morro walked away. Everyone else went outside for 'recess'. Morro walked down the hallway wondering which door was the principal's door. He thought it should be obvious, but every door looked exactly alike. Then it struck him; the principal was so obsessed with himself, he would make the door look better than all the others. With this new information in mind, Morro kept walking down the hall keeping an eye open for the right door. He finally found it. He walked in.

"Morro...?" said the principal. "Yes….? I'm here. Is there something I can do for you?" Morro asked, terrified. "So, I've heard you have skipped class to pull a prank on Fedrick Nelson…?" So that was his name… but he still wondered how the principal found out so quickly. "Y..yes sir. I did…" Morro admitted. "Do you know what we teach here, Grant?" The principal asked. "Umm… you teach people how to be evil, right?" Morro guessed, considering what the teacher told him that morning. "Mhmm. Do you know what else we teach here?" the principal asked. Morro didn't know, so he guessed again. "Umm… to defeat your enemy with the art of revenge?" The principal stared at Morro shocked; nobody had ever guessed that before. "Very good, Grant. But that's not my…" Morro then interrupted. "It's Morro. Not Grant." "Well, Grant is your last name, and here we call students by their last name. As I was saying, that's not my point. We also teach to respect those with higher authority over you. Ditching class is showing the opposite of that action. If I hear one more time that you are trying to pull something like that, we will have to punish you. Am I understood?" Morro nodded. The principal stared into Morro's eyes. It felt like his dark, grey, empty eyes were piercing right into his soul. The principal made Morro cry from the pressure. When he was satisfied, he let Morro go outside to join the others for the two-hour long 'recess'.

When he got outside, there was a group of three boys and Jaylynn waiting for him. No, that's not all the people at the school. Lots of other boys were playing outside and bullying each other. "So, you're the amazing Morro Harper Grant, huh?" a boy asked as Morro stepped outside. "I wouldn't call myself _amazing…_ " Morro stated. "What do you mean you wouldn't call yourself amazing?! You doughed Fedrick Nelson! He's only the schools baddest, most popular kid! He's technically everyone's idol!" another boy explained. _What is doughing?_ Morro thought, _Is that what I did?_ "Yup!" Jaylynn replied, as if reading Morro's thoughts. "Anyway, if you're gonna be a big prankster like us, you're gonna need to know names. I am Greyson Patrick. I'm the leader of our…say, clique." Greyson said proudly. "I'm Jayson Nelson, Fedrick's brother." Jayson said embarrassed. "I'm Mayson Harvard. Before you ask, yes, we are the biggest pranking group society thing in the school." Mayson smirked. "And it's a rare thing when we just simply ask someone to be in our clique. So, do you except, or not?" Greyson added. "I… do. And, you forgot Jaylynn." Morro remarked. Everyone looked over at Jaylynn, who's hands and face were sticky from donuts, and she wore a scowl upon her face. The boys laughed. "Well, you already know her…" Jayson said. "Anyway, now that we've got that cleared up, welcome to the crew, Morro Harper Gra-" "I'd prefer just Morro." Morro stated. "Oh… right. Well, welcome to the crew, just Morro." The four (this is counting Jaylynn) accepted Morro like a brother.

Later that evening, Morro decided to skip dinner; the food was terrible. Him being only 5 years old, went straight to bed. He lay down, closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep. It didn't stay peaceful for long…

 _ **(Warning: Some dark content)**_

 _Morro got off the ground. Where was he? This was a cold and dark world. He noticed bullets and abandoned rifles on the ground. He somehow felt that he had a task. This dream seemed somewhat familiar, as if he'd seen it before. That is because he did… but what had changed? He heard a dog barking. That was it. There was more than one living thing in this cruel and hostile world, although it was just the two of them. Morro only remembered this dream vividly. He remembered his task was to get a key… with HIS name on it. He had failed that task the last time. He felt like he was forgetting something. It was sad that he felt more comfortable holding a loaded gun with a few bullets at hand. He had found it on the ground. He went with his gut and looked for the key before something terrible were to happen. The dog followed him as well, to his comfort and satisfaction. Now to look around. If he were to hide a key, where would he put it? He walked._

 _Eventually, Morro looked inside a flipped over rusty car. He opened a compartment in the passenger seat and saw a key. The label was scratched off partially, but he could see it had his name. He began to hurry in the direction of a building. He crawled through cars looking for more bullets and maybe a new rifle. One less violent. Was that even possible? He saw old helmets, oxygen tanks, and some uniforms. The sky was getting darker. Was it evening already? He finally came upon an almost abandoned garage with a scared army general inside._

 _Morro called out to the man and slid the key across the ground to him. The man didn't take it. He appeared to be hurriedly creating something. Morro slid him the gun as well. He didn't know why, but it felt wrong to do so. The man finished. Morro then remembered the important thing he forgot. The man was making a serum to turn himself into a monster… as an experiment. He was not supposed to give him the rifle. The man screamed in pain as the serum consumed him. He turned into the beast and saw Morro. Unarmed, 5-year-old Morro. Morro ran for his life. He turned back and saw the dog didn't make it. He cried as he saw his dog companion's life consumed. Literally. Morro found a room and locked himself in. He remembered the terror of his dream the last time. He cried knowing what was to happen next. He was to be killed. He held his breath as he heard the beast storm…. Away from the door? That didn't happen last time. He didn't die! He didn't- The wall broke down revealing the beast looking straight into Morro's eyes. Morro picked up a stray gun and shot all five bullets at the beast at once. It had no affect. The beast lunged at him._

Morro screamed as he awoke, luckily not waking anyone. He looked at the digital clock on the wall. 7:15 a.m. He got up much earlier than he would've liked to. He was too afraid to lie down and sleep again, so he got up crying and walked down the hall. He walked into the cafeteria to see one sight he never thought he'd see again.


	5. Chapter 5- The other nightmare

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I have also gotten some hate reviews. Well, haters gonna hate. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, i'm very happy everyone liked the last chapter. I know **GarmadonRulz**, i left a cliffhanger. But i will do that A LOT. I know, evil. Muahahahaha! One question i keep getting is "How old are Greyson, Mayson, and Jayson?" Heres your answer: 13. Also, something i make Jaylynn say ruins a comforting moment XD! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5- The other nightmare/birthday party beginnings

It was Samaria. "Sister... what are you doing here?!" Morro shouted surprised at his sisters presence. "I came to give you this." Samaria said scooting a box towards Morro. He picked up the box and opened it. He turned away with tears in his eyes. "Samaria, I don't see why-" she was no longer there. He sighed and took a framed picture out of the box. It was of Samaria holding him as a baby, and his mother behind the two. He cried.

"Morro, why are you crying?" asked a voice. Morro turned around to see Jayson in the doorway. "No reason." Morro lied stuffing the picture back in the box and wiped his tears away. "Morro, don't lie. I may not know you all that well, but I know you aren't ok," Jayson took Morro to a table and they sat down. "I'll ask again, why are you crying?" Morro sighed and showed him the picture. "Who... who are these people?" Jayson asked taking the picture and looking at it. "M...my family..." Morro burst into tears again. "Morro, don't cry... shh it's ok. I'm here." Jayson said as Morro hugged him and cried into his chest. "Yo are such a cwybaby, boy." said Jaylynn from the doorway. "Jaylynn, really?" said Jayson in a frustrated tone. "What? It's twue. Awmost evewy time i see dat boy he's cwying." Jaylynn said with a hand on her hip. Greyson and Mayson then ran into the room and grabbed Jaylynn. "Jaylynn, you can't be in here. You have to help us with 'the thing'... remember?" Greyson asked glaring at Morro and Jayson, then looked back at Jaylynn. " 'The thing'?" Morro asked. "It's nothing..." Greyson said. Mayson mouthed the words 'distract him' to Jayson. Jayson nodded. Greyson, Mayson, and Jaylynn left the room. Jayson looked down when he noticed Morro wasn't crying anymore. Morro had fallen asleep hugging him. Jayson sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greyson, Mayson, Jaylynn, and a few other boys around Greyson's age (13) were decorating the courtyard. A boy about 9 years old then ran outside with a huge smile upon his face. "Is it done?" Mayson asked. The boy nodded and held up a ring of keys. Mayson smirked. "Hey, Greyson, the teachers and principal have been taken care of!" Mayson shouted. Greyson looked up from what he was doing, gave them a thumbs up, then got back to work. "Do you think Morro's gonna be surprised?" Mayson asked as Jaylynn walked up to him. "Dat boy cwries at the smawest things... he might cwy like the cwybaby he is." Jaylynn said looking up at the older boy who just sighed. "We went through a LOT of detention, pranks, bullying, and disobeying higher authority to do this for him, so he better not cry." Mayson said, but only to himself. He went to work on a cake...

* * *

"Morro... Morro wake up..." Jayson said shaking Morro a bit. Morro groaned, but not in a tired manner. "Morro?" Jayson felt Morro's forehead. He was burning up with a fever! "Oh no... what am I gonna do?! I can't get the guys... they're working... and by now, the principal and the teachers will be locked in the office.." Jayson said to himself, panicking. He gasped. 'Icepack' he thought. He picked up Morro, careful not to wake him, and headed for the kitchen. "Icepack... icepack... ugh! There has to be one somewhere!" Jayson shouted out of frustration. He looked down at Morro, who was still sleeping, but he looked like he was gonna start to cry. "I swear, if this kid starts crying again I'm gonna have a mental breakdown." Jayson muttered. He opened a second freezer and found an icepack. 'Score!' he thought. He took Morro and the icepack back to the table. Jayson sighed as he put Morro on the table. He put the icepack on Morro's forehead and waited. A few minutes later, when Jayson was messing with a string on his sweater when he heard a voice in the doorway. He looked over to see it was Greyson trying to get his attention. He looked at Morro, who was whimpering, then walked over to Greyson leaving Morro on the table.

"Yeah, Greyson?" Jayson grumbled rudely. "He's still distracted, right?" Jayson nodded. "Good, cause we need you for this." Jayson nodded again and walked away not telling anyone about Morro's fever.

(Hey I'm doing this on my tablet cause one of my little brothers just HAD to use the computer so I'm gonna put this: - where you skip)

 _"What is this place?" Morro asked himself as he looked around. It was a cold environment. He saw some people on the beach side. It was covered in snow... 'Antarctica' he thought to himself. His mother, Greyson, Jayson, Mayson, Jaylynn, Samaria, and the dog from his last dream were there too. "Hey guys!" Morro said running to them. "Hey, Morro! Wanna come swim with us?" Jaylynn asked. That was strange... Jaylynn talked fluently. She also looked... Older. As if she had aged. Morro hesitated then walked up to them. He stepped into the water where his friends were waiting. Then, Samaria came up from under the ocean. She had a green thing in her hand and she began to lick it. "Hate to break it to you, Samaria, but that's a parasite." Jayson said. Samaria then ate it. "And mother told us not to go to the bottom of t ocean." Morro added splashing around in the surprisingly warm water._

 _A few hours later, Morro was sitting on a ledge watching the dogs swim. Only his mom, the dog, him, and Jayson were in the water. Morro noticed some sharks, but they were a bit bigger then the jackrussel terrior. "Mom, should we be concerned about that?" Morro asked pointing to the sharks. "No." His mother replied. The two sharks then attacked and killed the dog. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Jayson shouted. Morro had cut his hand on a rock from scampering around, and the blood dropped in the water. He then started swimming away quickly. "Morro!" Shouted Jayson following. His mom then turned into seven sharks, somehow, and swam to morro and Jayson. They both screamed. He watched as the shark devoured Jayson. "No!" Screamed Morro. The shark then consumed him as well. "Morro... Morro.." He heard. Where was it com-_

"Morro..? Da–" Greyson began to say. "I wouldn't recommend finishing that sentence." Morro weakly said sitting up. "Hey, kid. You OK? You gave us quite the scare..." Greyson asked. "Wh...what happened?" Morro asked. "You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep and–" Mayson began. "Language!" Jayson interrupted. "Yeah, sorry." Mayson rolled his eyes. "You OK?" The three boys asked at once. Morro nodded confused. "Hey, we gotta take you to the principles office." Mayson said dragging Morro by his arm on the floor. "But... But..." Morro said confused. They dragged the confused Morro out to the courtyard. "SURPRISE!" Shouted everyone when they were out there. It was all the boys at the school and then just jaylynn (17 people at the time). "What is this?" Morro asked. "Duhhhh a party." Mayson said letting go of Morro's arm allowing him to stand up. "How did you know about..." "Your birthday?" Greyson guessed. Morro nodded. "Jaylynn told us that you were talking about it in your sleep." Jayson shrugged. Morro nodded his understanding. "So cake?" Greyson asked carrying a cake. "Sure..." Morro muttered. After everyone sang happy birthday, a kid named Wilson cut the cake in a strange way and it exploded on Morro. His smile faded as he stood there shocked. Greyson, Jayson, Mayson, and Jaylynn looked at him and froze praying that he wouldn't cry.

 **Hey! Muahahahaha I have done it again. CLIFFHANGA IN YO FACE FAN PEEPZ!**

 ***Fans groan***

 **I know, I suck. I'm in a lot of running and -ahem- other pain which is why this was so delayed. I'm sososososo sorry. Also, I might not update tomorrow. *more fans groan and boo***

 **Jayson: but why?**

 **Me: cause I have an exam and I need rest**

 **Jayson: but...but they need to know about the thing with Morro's dis-**

 **Me: do you like being in my story and being alive!?**

 **Jayson: yeah...**

 **Me: then don't tell them what happens and shut up!** **y**

 **To make it up, i'll do another uodate tonight. Anyway guys, some notes and questions. Morro's dream once again was mine. Everything that happened to him in the dream happened in mine. In his loved ones places was my loved ones and in Morro's place was me in reality. Samaria was someone specifically known as my bro Gabe.**

 **Questions: did anyone catch what Greyson was gonna say before Morro cut him off?**

 **What's your favorite part? Who's your favorite character? Who's your favorite of Greyson Mayson and Jayson? Mine is Jayson. And one more. Who caught Jays personality traits in Jayson a bit?**

 **Bye my cake babies!**


	6. Chapter 6- the birthday party of pranks

Chapter 6- The birthday party of pranks

To everyone's surprise, Morro didn't cry. He _laughed_. The three boys and Jaylynn sighed of relief. "So, wanna go play games we set up?" Mayson asked. "Sure." Morro smiled. (Also the other random peeps just ditched them to do their own thang). Jaylynn then spoke up. "Oh oh! I set up thwis one! I can demonstatate!" Jaylynn said. The boys laughed. "If you mean _demonstrate_ then sure." Morro said. "I'm 4 now! Don't cowwect meh boy!" Jaylynn shouted. "4..." "Oh yeah," Jayson facepalmed. "Its her birthday too." "Oh... Happy birthday, Jaylynn" Morro said. Jaylynn smiled. "Anyway, so you clime da twee and walk on da vewy unsafe and unnessisawiwy thfin wrope..." Jaylynn said walking on the rope. "Yeah, her idea of fun is almost dying on every attempt." Greyson whispered to Morro. "Yeah, you don't wanna know what happens if you fall..." "Ooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyyy.. Let's save this one for later, shall we?" Morro said moving on. The guys sighed of relief then followed. Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath Morro. Greyson and Mayson smirked, but this was all a surprise to Jayson... Duh he was with morro when it was being set up. "MORRO!?" Jayson shouted, worrying. "Dude, relax. Its part of the plan. You're acting like there's something we don't know..." Mayson said, his voice trailing off at 'know'. "What aren't you telling us?" Greyson asked. Jayson fiddled with a twig in his hands. "Um..." "Whats wrong?" Morro asked crawling out of the hole. "Nothing!" All the boys replied at once. Morro rolled his eyes and walked straight back into the hole as the boys punched eachother.

* * *

Morro and Jaylynn sat under a tree munching apples and talking about hobbies. Jaylynn seemed like a brat at first, but when you get to know her, she's great. "I wike Twees and pwanking idiotic boys." Jaylynn smirked. Morro nearly choked on his apple laughing. "Wwhhhaaaatttt?" Jaylynn asked. "Nothing–" Morro replied choking. Once he stopped coughing, he stated some of his hobbies. "I like pranks, drawing, tying knots, and writing." Morro said while clearing his throat. Jaylynn looked at him concerned then tucked some of her blueish black hair behind her ear. _'Is she flirting?'_ Morro thought to himself. They stared in a caring manner at each other as they grew nearer and nearer. Did Jaylynn possibly have a crush on Morro? Nah... Impossible. Man, Jaylynns face glowed beautifully in the morning light... Morro blushed a bit. Did Morro possibly like Jaylynn..? Nah... That's not possible... Is it?

"HEY, GUYS!" Greyson said coming around the corner. The two young children scooted away from each other. "Sorry... Did I interrupt anything?" He asked. Both children shook their heads. "Okay... Well, the next prank game is ready." They got up and followed him. They confronted a fort, obviously built awhile ago. Mayson was reading a magazine and Jayson was singing. "Guys?" Greyson said trying to get their attention. Mayson peeked at them over his magazine. "Beautiful to me... A holy mystery... Standing here in awe... Of th–" "JAYSON!" Everyone shouted causing Jayson to stop singing and blush hard. "Heh..." Jayson said. "Ahem... I will now explain the game which I should've done already if a certain group of bozos had their heads in the game..." Greyson glared at Jayson and Mayson. Greyson explained the rules. "So... In short, don't trigger traps and you'll live?" Morro asked summing it up. Greyson nodded. Jaylynn, Morro, Jayson, Mayson, and Greyson ran inside. The split up. The fort was huge... Anything could be a trap/prank. They were supposed to avoid traps, yet set up pranks as well. The door closed behind Morro. He shivered. As he walked down the hall, he tried to avoid traps. He heard a scream followed by laughter. He roles his eyes. "Jayson and Mayson..." He muttered as he kept going. The darkness helped with his headache. He wondered if the others knew about his condition. He really hoped not. Then he heard a distant cry. Jaylynn..? No... She didn't cry... Morro knew that. He walked towards the crying to see Jaylynn curled up in a corner.

"Jaylynn..?" Morro asked. "B...boy?" Jaylynn asked in fright. He sighed. He hoped that for once, out of fear, she'd call him by his name. He was very wrong. "What's wrong? You OK?" He asked her. "I'm... I'm afwaid of da dawrk..." She whispered trembling like an autumn leaf. **(why'd I use a simile XD)**. "Oh..." Morro said relating. "I am too..." He said. Now Jaylynn was surprised. "You...? But... But you're a big person fingy... You're a big boy..." Jaylynn stuttered. Morro laughed slightly. "Yeah, but everyone has their fears. How about this, we stay together, try to get out of this... Thing , and on the way talk about our fears?..." Morro suggested. Jaylynn seemed to like that idea, cause she began to feverishly nod her head. She got up (of course stopped nodding) and they walked. "What awre you afwaid of, Mowwo?" Jaylynn asked Morro. He was shocked she used his name. "Um... The dark, spiders, the principal, and trouble," Morro said being able to count on his fingers. "Yours?" She muttered something jibberish Morro could barely understand. It was something like Spiders, brown, needles, the dark, the principal, plaid, tough boys, white rooms, doctors offices, detention, and lots of others. They finally reached daylight without triggering a single trap.

"OK, now for your PRESENTS!" Said a mud covered Mayson. Each handed Morro a box. He opened one from Jayson first. He sighed then laughed showing the almost empty box. It had a note. He fully expected this. The guys didn't even known him for 24 hours yet. Plus, they were pranksters. The note said 'Oops, forgot to tell ya kid... I don't just give gifts. Muahahaha if ya want it ur gonna have to take it. Lolz, -Jayson'. Everyone laughed. Next was Maysons. He opened the box and like the cake, it exploded making them all laugh. Except one thing they noticed... Morro was laughing in a drunken type manner. "Is there something wrong with the kid?" Greyson asked. Jayson denied the truth. He knew if the others found out, Morro's special day would be ruined. Morro brushed the unharmed ribbon onto the grass. "Thanks for my explosion. I loved it while it lasted but I think I need to buy a new one. I sorta broke this one." Morro said making everyone laugh at his terrible sense of humor. He took Greysons next. He was scared to open it. It too exploded, but into confetti. "Thanks for paper." Morro said laughing feverishly along with everyone else. He opened the last one and it was from Jaylynn. It was... a picture of them after the prank of the century... Smiles, flour in their hair, and satisfied with their success. "For if we lweave each other... You wiwll always wremember me..." Jaylynn whispered. Morro smiled and hugged Jaylynn. "Thanks. I'll keep it forever..." Morro said. "Awweee!" Said Greyson and Mayson. "Ew young love." Jayson said. Everyone glared at him. "Now play my game!" Jaylynn begged after Jayson went and freaking ruined the moment. "OK, quickly. We have to release the teachers from captivity soon. The other students, I'm sure, have made quite a mess inside." Greyson pointed out. They walked over to Jaylynns rope contraption. "Plway!" Jaylynn begged. Morro shrugged then climbed the tree and got onto the rope. "Just walk across? That's easy..." Morro said. He jinxed himself. He slipped and almost hit the ground. If it weren't for Jayson, he'd be hurt. "No more of that..." Mayson said. Jayson put Morro down. He was laughing like a psycho. "Morro...?" Greyson asked. Morro then fainted.


	7. Chapter 7- over the years

**_Fans be like: OMG UPDATE ALREADY -a week later- Fans be like: WHAT THE FUDGE ITS ABOUT TIME SHE UPDATED!_** **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and also I've been out of ideas. An idea struck from reading an old review posted by **GarmadonRulz**. I do hope though that while you've been waiting for an update that you enjoyed Ninjago High School. For those of you that have not read it, its an AU story about the ninja in high school. Anyway, on to da chapter! (PS. A pen exploded on my hands in the making of the chapter so if there's any typos its from the stickiness)**

* * *

Chapter 7- Over the years

Morro awoke to faint beeping and quiet yet concerned voices. "Is he alive?" said a boy. "Duuuhhh he's a big and stubbown person fingy. He wouldn't wet defth get him." said a girl, who likely had speech issues. Morro sat up slowly. "Where am I...?" He asked. "Morro!" shouted four happy voices. "M..morro?" He asked. Yeah... That's you. Do you remember us? The people that saved you life?" said the boy in yellow. Morro tried to remember but couldn't spark a memory. He looked around the room. There was a desk with a glass of water, some orange bottles, and... Needles? There was also a screen next to Morro that seemed to portray heart rate. Morro looked at his arm. He had an IV shot that was likely putting water into his bloodstream **(I dunno how it works. I'm just thinking back to last time I was sick, which was when I was 8.. And I got an IV... So forgive me if this is incorrect)**. "Did you here me? Hello?" said the boy in blue. "Did... Did you say something?" Morro asked. "Leave him alone, Jayson. He doesn't remember anything. Wait until he regains memory then tell him." The boy in yellow said to the boy in blue. Morro was confused. "Wait... Maybe Jaylynn can spark a memory." The boy in black said looking over to the little girl with speech issues. "I can twy.." The girl said walking to Morro. She took out a picture. "Does yo wecawll this pwictuwe?" She asked. Morro tried to fetch a memory, but got a harsh one instead. "No. I do not 'wecawll' the picture. I'm sorry." Morro said shaking his head. Then a man dressed in white came in. "You kids better get back to school. You can visit him later." The man said. The four kids left.

Later in the day, Morro got a visit by a ten or eleven year old girl. He couldn't remember her either. The man in white, who was called a _doctor_ apparently, said her name was Sarima or something like that. "Morro please try and remember... I am your sister... Samaria." she said as she sat on the side of the bed. "I really don't remember you." Morro said truthfully. Samaria looked around then punched him. "Maybe that'll spark a memory." Then she left. Morro sat in shock of what the girl had done. "If she's my sister... Then why did she hurt me?" He muttered to himself before pucking up a book and reading.

A few hours later, he had another visit from the girl with speech issues, or Sarah, ad Morro called her. "Pwease Pwease twy and remember..." 'Sarah' begged. "I'm trying..." Morro stated. He fished deep into his mind, then got a memory. "Sarah...?" Morro muttered. "Yes? Yes, I'm hewe.." 'Sarah' said. "The... Prank of the century at Darkleys... Who were those people?" Morro asked. The girl decided to play the role as Sarah still and not tell her true identity. So instead of saying you and me she replied, "that is you and Jaywynn. She is your best fwiend." Morro looked at her. "Is this Jaylynn... You?" He asked. She shook her head, although lying. Jaylynn did not yet want Morro to know. Jaylynn blamed herself for Morro's condition, for it happened after her, ahem, game. "OK..." Morro said then got back to his book.

* * *

 _It was the dawn of a new day. The sunlight killing the darkness that had taken over in the night. As the shadows fled, the new dawn and morning light began. A teenage boy and girl where laying in a field of flowers and tall grass. The grass sparkled with dewdrops in the golden light. The more the sun rose over the horizon, the more life and happiness arose. The boy and girl smiled at eachother with affection and feeling then blushed. They meant a lot to eachother. The boy stood and extended his hand to his female partner. She took it and they stood. The girls blonde hair waving in the slight breeds and glowing in the morning light. The boys jet-black hair shone in the light as well making all dark things hide in fear of the couples beauty. The two skipped through the field hand-in-hand._

 _Suddenly, the girl clutched her lower stomach and winced in pain. The boy cocked his head a bit and looked at his companion with concern. She looked back at him and motioned to keep walking. The two began to walk again as the boy questioned what had troubled his female partner. The sun rose higher in the early morning sky. The boy looked at the sunrise then smiled in delight. The girl did the same. They looked at eachother and leaned in to kiss, when suddenly, the girl fell to to the ground._

 _The boy kneeled down and shook her. She did not stir. He felt no heartbeat. He cried out as all the good, happy things were gone. He turned around to see a woman in her early adulthood years smirking. He cursed at the woman as he discovered she was the killer of his happiness. The girl she had killed was his fiancée. His true love, and the women ruined that. As he cried out in agony of loss, the wind began to pick up and clouds came and filled the skies. The darkness took over the meadows, chasing away all signs of a happy life. The happy morning of a new dawn had been destroyed, as well as a sweet innocent relationship. It was forever gone._

* * *

"AHHH NO!" Morro screamed as he awoke. "Morro?" Said a voice. He turned and saw Jayson. "Jayson?" Morro asked. Jayson sighed. "Good you remember... Um hey I have news." Jayson said nervously. "Yeah what is it?" Morro asked. "Well, Jaylynn ran away from Darkleys and... And you got expelled." Jayson said. "Why!?" Morro asked. "Cause of the party –" "no, why'd she run away?" Morro asked. "She missed you and knew of your expell." Jayson said. Morro sighed. "Here's your stuff... I just had to deliver the message. It was nice being your friend for the few days it lasted... But I'm not allowed to hang out with people like you. You're too good and that will never change." Jayson left. Morro began to cry. "And I thought I finally had friends." Morro sat up completely and took out a notebook. The first page said "To Kid from G, J, JL, & M. Take care". He turned the page and there were four pictures on the outer part and one in the center. The outer four where Greyson, Mayson, Jayson, and Jaylynn. The middle was Morro. He let his tears fall onto the page. He turned and saw the picture of the prank of the century, then the group of four before Morro came. He saw pictures of other pranks they must have done before. The last page was the picture of the party some kid must have taken. His four,,, ex friends, and him in the middle. He let all the pain of loss come out through tears. "Morro... You're to be leaving now..." Said the doctor. "Oh... Right. Thank you." Morro packed his things and left.

-2 years later-

"GRANT YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Said a ticked off street boy as Morro ran off with his loaf of bread. "Muahahahaha!" Morro taunted as he bit into it. "GRANT I SWEAR! I WILL GET YOU BACK!" The boy said. Morro stuck his tongue out at the boy and kept eating the bread. Morro had been living on the streets for two years now. Morro walked away with the remainder of the bread then went back to his hiding place, a small cave in a hill by Jamanakai Village. He crawled in and lit the lantern inside. He had a thin sheet that he used as a bed and his notebook and framed picture were really the only things he owned. He picked up the framed picture and sighed. "Samaria Vanessa Grant... You little b-" he dropped the picture and the glass shattered. "No!" He threw aside the bread and began picking up the glass.

It began to cut him, but he didn't care. The physical pain helped with the mental pain of the past, but he didn't want to be that one crazy guy in town to hurts himself to get rid of his issues. He eventually got rid of all the glass, but one rather large shard which was stuck in his hand. "Uugggghhhh blood..." Morro muttered as he finished cleaning...well, sorta. He sneezed and sat down. His head ached again... This type of thing happened often. As well as losing feeling in his arms and kegs for periods of time, having sudden flashbacks, blacking out, getting high fevers, getting rashes, and the list goes on. He didn't really care. He found it normal for a street kid.

The bleeding in his hand refused to cease to a stop. He heard from some guy that there was this crazy bozo who owned a monastery at the top of the mountain. Maybe he could help. So morro got his two possessions (he found the need to bring the empty frame) and headed out.

When he reached the top, it was sunset. He knocked loudly, yet weakly on the monastery doors. A man maybe in his early thirties opened the door. "Why, hello there. Can I help you?" He asked. Morro didn't really plan on what he'd say, so he winged it. "Can... Can you help me?.." Morro asked. It made him feel like s helpless idiot, but it worked. "Help? Well, why don't you come in and you can tell me what you need." The man offered him. "Thank you, sir..." Morro said remembering his manners. Manners only reminded him of his mom. He blinked back tears as he walked inside.

Once the two where inside, the man began asking questions. "Where are you from?" He asked. "I don't really know anymore. All I can say is that I live alone in a cave... Down in Jamanakai." Morro said. He realized as he said this that his life really WAS sad. The man looked surprised. "Alone? Do you not have a family?" The man asked, but soon regretted it. "My mother died when I was five and my sister left me." Morro blinked back more tears of pain and regret. Wow, it was hard enough having memories of past life but actually TALKING about it? That was a whole other level. "..." The two were silent. Morro winced. "What's wrong?" The man asked. "Glass..." Morro began. The man gently took Morro's hand and looked at it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" The man got a first aid kit **(wow I have a knack for not using names...)** and took the glass out of Morro's hand. He then rinsed it off and wrapped it. "There you go..." He smiled at morro. Morro managed a smile back, but he was thinking about his life leading up to now. Did this man care? Did he REALLY care, or was he just being helpful? "I'm Morro by the way..." Morro said almost in a whisper. "Nice to meet you Morro. My name is Wu..." It was silent for a moment. "How would you like to stay here at my monastery?"

* * *

 **dun dun duuunnnnnn! Lol. So now he's safe with Wu... Or is he? Again REALLY sorry for the wait. Oh, and the dream may seem pointless, but its actually not. It has a LOT to do with events that happen in chapter... 10 I think it was? Yeah... Anyway thanks for reading! Lurv ya meh little cake babies!**

 **-MorroAndJaylynn**


	8. Chapter 8- Masters of Wind, and Light

**Hey my little cake babies! Soooo, I haven't updated in what... a week? Yeah, so first it was just writers block. Then I lost my phone and kindle, then computer restrictions, then I was busy, etc. But... NOW I'M BACK! YAY! Here's yo update please like, I was rushing this chapter cause tomorrow is my brothers 15th birthday so bam. Anyway yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 8- Masters of Wind and Light

It had been two days since Morro was invited to stay with Wu. Morro was outside staring at the bandage wrapped around his hand. "Three... two... seven..." Morro muttered while looking up at things. He was counting random things for entertainment. He didn't quite feel comfortable around Wu yet, so he made up games to provide entertainment for his young mind. He sighed and went back into the monastery. "Third door to the left is... mine?" He whispered trying to remember where his room was. He tried to sneak past the kitchen, where Wu was drinking tea. "Morro, is that you?" Wu asked. Morro sighed and turned to face his guardian. "Y...yes?" Morro whispered. "You do not have to fear me," Wu said gently. "Come." Morro slowly walked towards Wu avoiding eye contact. "Is your hand ok?" "I think... it doesn't hurt that much." Morro replied. Wu held out his hand and Morro placed his smaller hand onto the palm of his guardians. Wu unwrapped the bandage and looked at the cut. It was almost completely healed. _Why does he seem to care...? Does he like me?_ Morro thought. _No. Morro, don't fall for it. The kids at Darkley's did the same thing..._

"...ind. Morro... Morro, did you hear me?" Wu asked. "Did you say something?" Morro looked up at Wu. "Yes. I asked if you would like to train with me. You are the elemental master of wind." Wu smiled at Morro. "Elemental master...?" Morro asked. "Yes." Morro was confused. What was an elemental master? Was he really one of them? Was Wu one of them? "What is an elemental master?" Morro asked. "A long time ago, when the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago, he chose 16 people to bear elements. Your mother was one of them; the master of wind. Her element was passed on to you." Wu explained. "Wait, my mother was an elemental master? But... if I have an element, does my older sister have one?" Morro asked. "Sometimes elemental powers skip a generation." Wu said. "What are the other elements?" "There is wind, creation, energy, darkness, shadow, speed, ember, form, earth, poison, magnetism, fire, water, lightning, ice, and many others. These 16 were the first." Wu said taking a moment to think about it. "And... may I ask one more question?" Morro asked. Wu nodded. "Whi...which element is y..yo..." Morro fainted.

"Morro?" Wu asked shaking him gently. Morro did not wake up. Wu carried Morro to his bed and sat in the corner until Morro woke up.

* * *

 _Morro awoke in a field. The sun was in midday height. Morro got up and looked around. He saw a house in the distance and ran to it. He knocked gently on the door. A young girl about eight years old opened the door and let him in. He explained that he didn't know where he was. The girl introduced herself as Winnifrenn Morala._ _They sat and talked. Then, a girl about thirteen came in and took Winnifrenn away. Morro chased after them, but by the time he caught up, Winnifrenn had died. A mysterious death indeed... Morro turned around and the girl had lunged at him._

* * *

Morro woke up screaming. "Morro?" asked Wu getting up from his spot in the corner. "Did she get you too?" Morro asked shivering. "She... what?" Wu asked. "You know... _her_.." Morro whispered. "I do not know what you are talking about." "The girl who... who took Winnifrenn..." Morro said. "Winnifrenn... Winnifrenn Morala?" Wu whispered. Morro nodded. "Morro, you had a bad dream. Winnifrenn Morala is not a real person, and nobody is out to get you." Wu explained. "But... but how do you know her?" Morro asked in disbelief. "You... were talking in your sleep." Wu hesitantly answered. Morro coughed. "Are you ok?" Morro nodded and coughed again. "I'm fine." Morro replied. "Are you su-" Wu was cut off by Morro coughing harshly into his hands. "I'm fine." Morro repeated. "Mhmm.. you're ok... whatever you s-" Wu was cut off again by Morro coughing. He was stuttering something between coughs. "C...an we g...go ou...tside...?" Morro managed to say. The two elemental masters went outside. Morro's coughing wasn't as bad outside, but he still coughed. When he had finished coughing, he once more avoided eye contact. "So... when can we begin training?" Morro asked trying to change the subject. Wu seemed to know what he was doing. "As soon as my other two students arrive." Morro stared at the ground. He was hot and his throat hurt... he hoped Wu didn't notice.

"Is this where I am supposed to be?" said a young voice. Morro turned around to see a six-year-old girl with long blue hair flowing behind her in the wind... wait, there was no wind. Wu was looking at Morro smiling. "What?" Morro asked. "You are controlling the wind..." Wu said. "I am?" Morro asked excitedly. Wu nodded. "Hiya, I'm Jaylynn Walker." Jaylynn said shaking Morro's hand enthusiastically. Jaylynn... something about that name was familiar. "Hey... I'm Morro Grant..." Morro said looking straight into her emerald green eyes. She looked into his sea blue eyes and was still shaking his hand. Wu laughed. "Can you stop shaking my hand now?" Morro asked. "Oh, sorry." Jaylynn pulled her hand back and blushed slightly. "Come inside you two..." Wu said. The two children followed him inside, both still blushing.

"...and you are master of light." Wu said. He had just told Jaylynn what he told Morro. Morro watched Jaylynns facial expression change from concentrated to excited and enthusiastic. "After the master of speed gets here, you three will train to be ninja together. There is a possibility that one of you could be the prophesized green ninja." Wu said. The two children looked at eachother, then back at Wu. "What's the green ninja?" they asked. "I will tell you... but you must be prepared to hear of the greatest prophecy in the history of Ninjago."

* * *

 **GASP! A cliffhanger. Yay! Do you know who Jaylynn Walker is? Yeah yeah, its really obvious. Lol hope ya like. Peace out meh cake babies!1**

 **-MorroAndJaylynn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey meh cake babies! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated. It's been... like 5 days. Lol. Um... what was I gonna say... lol I can't remember what I was gonna say. I'll just say it after the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9- An elemental master to an elemental master

 _A long time ago, when the first Spinjitzu master created Ninjago, he knew that one day an evil would attempt to take over Ninjago. The first Spinjitzu master gifted sixteen people with elements to protect the lands. He also created the four golden weapons; The nunchucks of lightning, the sword of fire, the scythe of quakes, and the shurikens of ice. These weapons were to belong to the masters of fire, ice, lightning, and earth. There was a prophecy that the four protectors of the golden weapons were to also be the protectors of the two green ninja. The green ninja would battle the evil and save Ninjago. These two green ninja's powers are still anonymous as well as who they are. The prophecy still awaits to this d-_

* * *

"HEY!" Said a high voice. The two children as well as the sensei turned around. There was a girl with medium leingth blonde hair. She had crimson eyes and light skin that seemed almost transparent in the sun. "Hello." Said Wu. "Hihihihi! I'm Jaylynn Lynn Walker. Nice to be of your aquatince. You can call me Jay, or Lynn, or Jaylynn. Wow, it's such a pleasure meeting another elemental master! Wow wow wow wow!" Jaylynn said all while shaking the girls hand. "Hey... I'm Winnie..." she said looking uncomfortable. "Jaylynn, we talked about this..." Wu said glaring at her. Jaylynn backed up. "I'm Mor-" Morro began. "Morro Grant... yeah, I live in Jamanakai and I hear things." Winnie said looking at Morro. Morro felt odd. She heard about him? What did she know? What if... what if she hated him?

"...ng. Morro? Earth to Morro... you there?" Said Jaylynn waving her hand in front of his face. He coughed. "Oh, yeah... sorry." He replied. Jaylynn rolled her eyes and Winnie giggled. The girls went inside. Morro sighed and looked at his injured hand. "Morro...?" Said a voice. He turned around. Oh of course... Wu was still there. "Don't even think about asking if I'm ok, cause I'm not sick and I'm fine." Morro quickly said, before Wu could say anything. "I... wasn't going to ask that. But now I'm concerned," Wu said looking into young Morros eyes. Morro sighed. "I was going to ask if anything is troubling you." "Why would you think that?" asked Morro. "You seem to be bothered by something." Wu replied. "Nope. Just fine..." Morro stated and smiled faintly. He wasn't ok. Wu was right about something bothering him. He kept thinking about his dreams. They were rather odd. Especially the one from earlier that day. Winnie looked sorta like Winnifrenn Morala... and the name, Winnie. It sounded like-

"Morro, do you wish to be alone?" Wu asked, noticing that Morro was glaring at nothing whatsoever. "Oh... um..." Morro stuttered. Wu nodded and left, obviously understanding that Morro needed to be alone. After Morro was sure Wu had left, he began to talk to himself. "Winnifrenn and Winnie sound so alike. Is Winnie actually Winnifrenn?" Morro asked himself. He began to cough again. Coughing mixed with the heat of the day led to a headache. He slowly and weakly walked over to a wall and leaned upon it, hoping nobody would hear his coughs. He coughed harshly into his hands for a moment longer, then resumed his conversation with himself. "But that can't be right. Wu said Winnifrenn Morala was a figment of my imagination..." "Who?" sad a feminine voice behind him. He turned and saw Winnie. "Oh... sorry, I'm just thinking out loud." Morro said. He hoped she didn't hear too much. He didn't want her to know he was talking about her. "If you are referring to me as Winnifrenn Morala..." Winnie began. "I know, I know. You're Winnie." Morro sighed. "No... well yes, but no." she replied. "..." Morro looked deep into her crimson eyes. She was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear. He was mesmerized by Winnie. Her blonde hair blew beautifully in the wind that once again, wasn't there. Her translucent skin was beautiful and perfect. But her eyes... her eyes were what mesmerized him most. How the longer he looked, the more beautiful they seem. It was like he had jumped into a deep crimson pool, and could not escape no matter how he tried. What was this sweet feeling? Was it love?

"You ok?" she asked him. He nodded. "Ya sure? You're blushing... like, a LOT." she said. He was blushing? Oops... He snapped his mind back into reality. "Anyway, I said I am Winnifrenn Morala..." she said. "You were in my dream earlier today. I was too." Morro explained. She looked at him shocked. "Really? What did I say?" she asked. He tried to remember. "Something like... 'I love you...'" Morro said staring at her once again. "Oh... well, I hardly know you..." she looked deep into his sea blue eyes and had all the same feelings Morro had for her. "Anyway, yeah that's all I was talking about." Morro said coming back into the real world. "And sensei said I don't exist?" Winnifrenn asked. Morro nodded then held his head; it hurt more. She looked at him concerned. "You ok?" she asked. "Just a stupid headache," he sighed. "don't worry about me." "Sit," she said gesturing to a spot on the ground. "I wanna talk to you." he shrugged his shoulders and sat with Winnie on the ground. She then placed a hand on his forehead. "Woah, you're burning up! You sssuuuurrreee you're ok?" she asked. "Oh, no worries. I get high fevers all the time. It's normal for a kid who lived on the streets for two years." Morro protested. She rolled her eyes then laughed softly. "Ok."

"What did you wanna talk about?" Morro asked. "Since we are all competing to be the green ninja and there is three of us, one of us will remain just 'a ninja'. Just saying, no matter what happens, I will never exclude you. We are both elemental masters..." she began. "Why are you telling me this?" Morro asked hoping she wouldn't say something specific. "Cause I believe of the three, Jaylynn and I will be the green ninja." she said. Morro sighed. That's what he didn't want her to say. "No offence. But keep this between us. Elemental master to elemental master." she held out her hand. He was confused. What was she gonna do? "Is it a deal on our 'elemental master to elemental master' thing or not?" she asked frowning. "Oh... yeah." he shook her hand. Wow... her hand was soft. He looked into her crimson eyes one more time before she zoomed off, literally; she was the master of speed. He sighed. "Of course..." he muttered to himself before blacking out.

* * *

 **Hi! So I remembered what I was gonna say. That isn't the full prophecy, and I changed the original prophecy. Any guesses who the first green ninja is? (Lloyd is second) Peace out cause my computer is about to shut off. lol**

 **-MorroAndJaylynn**


	10. Chapter 10- a discovery6 years later

Chapter 10: A Discovery/6 years later

Morro was awoken by a foul smell. He sat up in his bed and the room looked cloudy. "Wha-" he muttered. He tried to get out of bed but fell on his face; he had lost all feeling in his legs. "Why... why me?" He muttered as he leaned on the side of his bed. "MORRO MORRO MOOOOORRRRRRROOOOOOO!" Shouted none other than Winnifrenn running into the room. "Yeah?" Morro looked up at his friend. "Jaylynn sorta set the kitchen on fire trying to make breakfast." Winnie said. "She did?! Did you tell sensei?!" Morro asked. "No. He's outside meditating and drinking tea." Winnie rolled her eyes. "Ok, lets go." Morro sighed and walked towards the kitchen (legs regained feeling) with Winnie not far behind.

"JAYLYNN WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Morro shouted. The kitchen was filled with smoke. "Oh, hey Morro," Jaylynn joyfully greeted. "I was just making breakfast..." "And in the process, burned down half the kitchen." Winnie sarcastically added. "Um... I'll go get sensei." Morro muttered before running off.

"Sensei?" "Yes, my student?" Wu replied. "Jaylynn...um..." Morro didn't need to say anything else. They hurried into the kitchen, where the girls had already put out most of the fire, and were beginning to clean up. Wu sighed. "Morro, Winnifrenn, clean up. Jaylynn, come with me." Wu took Jaylynn outside. Morro and Winnie groaned at their task. "Why me? Jaylynn's the one that did it." Winnie complained. That is exactly what Morro was thinking, except he didn't say it. He was thinking about other things. He was still trying to figure out where he heard the name Jaylynn from. Then it struck him. Jaylynn Walker was actually Jaylynn _Garmadon_. "Why didn't I see it before?!" Morro suddenly said. "Huh?" Winnie looked over at Morro. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking out loud." He went back to cleaning.

* * *

"Alright, again." Wu said. "Yes, sensei." replied the three young elemental masters. They had just begun training. Morro and Jaylynn were sparring, and Winnie was mainly just trying to control her element. "Morro, you're weak." Jaylynn smirked from behind her mask. "Oh, trash talking, are we?" Morro observed. _Well, I guess her trash talk might lighten the stressed out vibe right now..._ Morro thought to himself. "I know you are, but what am I?" Morro asked. He thought he was really clever for coming up with that, but that all changed after Jaylynn said, "That's cliché, Morro. Try to come up with something original for once, will you?" Morro knew she didn't mean it, but it sure felt like she did. "When you are sparring with me, you...uh... you're so slow, a 300 year old tortoise would be faster than you." Morro said. It wasn't that great, but atleast he came up with something. "You're so absent-minded that if sensei gave us a command like he just did, you wouldn't recall it." Jaylynn stated. "Ha ha very- wait he did?" Morro stopped sparring to look over at Wu. Jaylynn pushed him down and gently put her foot on his chest in victory.

 _Darn it. I should've seen it coming._ Morro thought as he lay on the ground in defeat. "Brilliant thinking, Jaylynn. Using your 'trash-talk' to get into his head. Another point for Jaylynn. Work harder next time, Morro." Wu stated before walking over to check on Winnie. "Ok, go again." Jaylynn allowed Morro to get up. "You start this time." Jaylynn said. They began sparring. "You're eyesight is so poor that..um.. that you can't tell the difference between an opponent and a wall." Morro said. He felt good about himself, until he realized he was either calling the wall an opponent or himself, the opponent, a wall. "You're so weak and inexperienced that you don't know the difference between nunchucks and a scythe." Jaylynn said. Morro took that personally. He knew he shouldn't, but he had enough. "I DO TOO! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT IF YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! I'M DONE! GOODBYE!" Morro yanked his mask off and ran into the monastery.

Morro hid under the table hugging his knees and crying. "Morro?" said a voice he knew all too well. "Sister..." Morro whispered. "Yeah... where are you? Under the table?" Samaria lifted the table cloth and crawled under the table with him. "Does anyone else know you're here?" Morro asked the brunette. "Nope, just you." Samaria smirked. "You're such a stalker. First you somehow sneak into Darkley's, and now you appeared here out of absolutely nowhere and are sitting next to me... right now." Morro stared in disbelief at his sister. She laughed. "I am a stalker, aren't I?" Morro nodded. "Anyway, I was rummaging through stuff in our old house and I found a box of documents from your birth..." Samaria began. "Wait, how'd you get into our old house?" Morro asked shocked. "Same way I keep stalking your life." she smirked. Morro rolled his eyes and allowed her to proceed. "It consisted of your birth certificate, some papers that showed our parents names, dates of birth, features, etc... and a notebook. It was moms journal. I thought you might want it." Samaria took a 6 by 4 inch box out of her jacket and handed it to him. "Wow, thanks Samari-" she was gone. "Dang, how does she disappear so fast?" Morro whispered.

"Morro, where are you?" called Jaylynn. "Morro? Morro, come out!" shouted Winnie. "Morro?" stated Wu. Morro knew the trio was looking for him, but he wanted to read the journal. He opened the box and took out a small notebook. He opened it and looked at the first page. He began reading...

 _October 23rd, 1989_

 _Today I had my first son. He is currently unnamed. The doctor said he was a miracle child. I am surprised myself he made it through the first few hours. He has his fathers eyes and his mothers nose... yup, he has my nose. I was told he has inherited my moralisis. I am heartbroken that he will have to carry such a burden through his life, and eventually not have me to help him through it. I will cherish the time i still have in Ninjago with my two beautiful children, before i move on to a better place. I would much rather not think about the pain of the future, and i will concentrate on the wonder of the past and the gift of the present. I cry tears of joy and sorrow every time I cradle my child, knowing every day is a gift and a blessing with him, but also knowing that as more days pass, as today's become yesterdays and tomorrows become today's, the time becomes shorter and limited. It is a lesson we should all learn that life is short, and we should live it well. Tomorrows are a blessing to all... wait, thats it! I shall name him Morro... as in short for tomorrow. Meaning, my blessing. May all my yesterdays, todays, and tomorrows be a blessing,_

 _~Rachel Aurora Grant_

Morro was crying and his hands were shaking. "I'm her... her blessing..." he whispered. He put the journal back into the box and hugged his knees crying. The tablecloth was suddenly lifted. "Morro! There you ar- you ok?" Jaylynn asked. "Did you find him?" Winnie asked. "Yup!" Jaylynn replied. "Morro, come out. It's ok." Winnie whispered, coming next to Jaylynn. "No, go away." demanded Morro. "My students, go continue training." Wu said. "Yes, sensei." the two girls left. "Morro? Morro, you can come out." Wu said calmly.

Morro crawled out from under the table. "Are you alright?" he asked. Morro shook his head. He wasn't ok. He had so many things he wanted to ask. Did Wu know Rachel Grant? What is moralisis? Who was his father? "Are you troubled?" Wu asked. Morro nodded. "What is it?" "Do you know who my mother was?" Morro looked up at Wu. Morro had tears streaming down his face (a/n:... he cries a lot. sorry not sorry). "Yes. Your mother was the elemental master of wind. She was my friend as well... she loved you very much, Morro." Wu said sitting next to him. "What about my father?" he asked his sensei. "I did not know your father, but i do know he was the master of invisibility, so your sister may have inherited his element. That is likely how she keeps finding you without anyone knowing." Wu stated. "You... you knew she was here?" Morro was surprised. "You knew she was here?" Morro asked. "Nobody gets into my monastery without me knowing." Wu smiled. "I have one more question." "What is it?" "Whats moralisis?" Morro looked into Wu's eyes, expecting an immediate answer. "Moralisis... is a disease, or disorder. Your mother had it..." Wu began. "But what _is_ it?" he repeated. "A deadly disease. One runs high fevers, gets headaches, loses feeling in arms and legs, coughs, blacks out, faints, has nightmares that sometimes foresee future events, often become restless, and many other things. Why do you ask?" Wu looked at his young pupil. "...do you think I might have it?" Morro asked almost in a whisper. "...I-"

"SENSEI COME OUT HERE QUICK! THERE'S A RAINBOW!" shouted the thrilled voice of Jaylynn. "Ok... we can train again. I'm sorry i ran off." Morro looked down and his black hair fell over his face. "Alright. You have a long way to go before you can become the green ninja."

-6 years later- (a/n: sorry for all the time skips, but let's just say all they did in the 6 years was train and go back and forth between crushes.. yep.)

14 -year-old Morro ran through the desert, followed by his two teammates. 12-year-old Jaylynn, and 14-year-old Winnifrenn were following their 'leader', not to mention Winnie had trouble not going ahead. "Come on, you two! We're almost there!" Morro shouted over his shoulder. His black and dark brown ninja gi made him sweat bullets in the heat of the day, but he kept going despite the voice inside him screaming for a break. He glanced over his shoulder at his companions in titanium and yellow. Their colors reflected light. His absorbs it. Why had sensei given HIM the darker color? They reached their destination, Ninjago city. They slowed to a stop. "Woah, this is the city?" Jaylynn gasped. "Yeah. I used to come here with my dad and 31 siblings." Winnie smiled. "What?" Morro looked at his teammates. "Never mind. I dont wanna know." Morro stopped her from explaining a very awkward and long story. The three young ninja headed into the city. They were walking down the street, when they ran into a young brunette boy wearing brown. "Oh my gosh! Real live actual ninja?!" The boy squeaked. "Um... yeah kid, get used to it." Jaylynn patted his head. "A REAL LIVE ACTUAL LIVING ALIVE NINJA PATTED MY HEAD!' The boy yelled. "Can i have your autograph?!" he asked Morro studied the child's face for a moment before replying, "sure. Why not?" Morro took the paper and pen from the kid. Morro signed _Ninja of Wind_ on the paper. Jaylynn signed _Ninja of light_ on it. Winnie signed _Ninja of Speed_ on it. "Kid, what's your name?" Morro asked. "Darreth." he replied. Morro thought about that. Darreth... what a strange name. Morro gave the paper and pen back to Darreth, and the trio headed towards the library, where they were gonna find out whether Jaylynn was one of the green ninja or not.

* * *

 **Hiya! Lol for those who watch ninjago (Sofia Brown, ik you dont. You must to understand this) i added Darreth XD**

 **Do you think Jaylynn is a green ninja? We'll see... Also, Samaria is a stalker XD XD XD**

 **Any requests? No oc's**


	11. Chapter 11- the first green ninja

**Guess wut, guys? I FINALLY UPDATED! I've been slacking cause I have so many other ideas for stories I wanna start before I forget, but my older brother said something wise: "update or your cake babies will disown you." lol so here ya go. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11- The First Green Ninja

As the trio trekked through Ninjago City, they talked about what would happen to the team if Jaylynn happened to be the green ninja. "Would you be our leader?" Winnie asked. Jaylynn shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. I'm younger than you two, though." She sighed. Morro stared at the ground. "What if I'm not the green ninja?" Morro asked. The girls started laughing. "Morro, Morro, Morro... we know you aren't the green ninja. You don't have a chance." Jaylynn laughed. "Hey!" Morro shouted. "Dude, she's got a point. There is NO possible WAY you could be the prophesied green ninja." Winnie said in a matter-of-factly voice. Morro sighed as they trudged on. When they arrived at the library, Morro looked down at their paper. "It says... 'Jaylynn Walkers Test... step one'... wait. Step one?" Morro said. "...uhhhhhhhhhh so it's not like we just show up here?" Jaylynn asked. "Guys, sensei wrote it, right?" Winnie asked. The duo nodded. "Well, maybe it's a riddle." Winnie said. "True.. could be. What do you think, Morro?" Jaylynn looked over at her teammate. Morro didn't hear what she said. He, in fact, couldn't see or hear anything at all. "Morro?" Winnie waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't respond.

He was deep in thought. "...step one is arrive at the library. Step two is take five steps up and seven back... ten steps up, two back, then spinjitzu... maybe... a passage will open?" He thought to himself. "MMMOOOORRRROOOO!" Shouted both girls. Morro was startled and jumped back. "What?! Danger?! Skeletons? Dragons?! A-" Morro began listing off a bunch of scenarios. "No... you were zoned out for like ten minutes." Jaylynn laughed. "Oh..." Morro blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Anyway, so it says take five steps up, then seven back." Morro said. The trio did as instructed. Winnie snatched the paper from Morro. "Hey, why'd you do that? I was reading it!" Morro shouted. Then Winnie did something that he didn't even expect: she kissed him on the cheek. Jaylynn gasped. "There, all better." Winnie smiled then looked at the paper. "U..um... h..heh..." Morro stuttered, now blushing an even brighter red. "What's next, Winnie?" Jaylynn asked, eager to see if she was the green ninja. "Um it says ten up, two back, then spinjitzu." Winnie read off the paper. They did as instructed then did spinjitzu. Morro with a greyish brownish greenish spinjitzu tornado, Winnifrenn with a pure white spinjitzu tornado, and Jaylynn with a yellow and green tinted spinjitzu tornado. They fell into a hole.

"Ow..." moaned Morro, as he sat up. He had landed on his face. Morro was then forced to the ground by a weight landing on him. The "weight" was Jaylynn. "Ow... Jaylynn, off off off..." Morro shoved her off of him. Morro sat up again, but as likely expected, forced to the ground AGAIN but this time, by Winnifrenn. "GET OFF! OW OW OW OW!" Morro shouted, startling both girls. Winnifrenn quickly got off of Morro and allowed him to stand. As Morro shakily stood, he put a hand to his face and it was bleeding. "Umm Morro?" Jaylynn said. "Hmm?" Replied Morro glaring at her evilly. "Your face..." she began. "I am aware of my face, Jaylynn. You'd think I know when my face is cut deeply in multiple places." Morro rolled his eyes. "Ok, Morro... calm down." Winnie placed a hand on her teammates shoulder and he winced. "Sorry... um, the next step is to go down the hallway until we reach the museum." Winnie said. The trio walked down a dark and dimly-lit hallway.

-a few minutes later...-

"Here we are." Morro said after they arrived at the museum. "Oh my gosh... I'm minutes away from finding out if I'm the green ninja or not. I'm gonna puke... oh gosh, guys... I'm gonna puke." Jaylynn clutched her stomach. "Oh, please. You're fine." Winnie rolled her eyes. "Don't be too sure." Morro backed up just in case. "Go on without me. I'll catch up." Jaylynn said. "No, it's your test. We can't leave you back from your own test." Morro extended a hand to his friend, now on the floor. "Ok..." Jaylynn took his hand and got up. "Cmon guys. Sensei won't be happy if we are late." Winnie complained. "Alright. Let's go."

The trio entered the museum. "Wwwwooooaaaaahhhh..." the three young ninja gasped in awe; they had never been to a museum before. "Hello, my students. I see you have made it to the museum following my instruction." Wu said, stepping out from behind a statue. "Yup." Winnie winked. "Alright, Jaylynn... go see Sensei..." Morro nudged her towards Wu. He smirked. _There's no way she's the green ninja. I'm the green ninja. It's destinies callin-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek of excitement and the breaking of glass.

Morro looked up to see Jaylynn jumping around and the four golden weapons reacting to her power. He also saw a vase completely shattered next to where Jaylynn was. Winnie smirked at Morro. "Told ya so, Morro. Now it's just the two of us. And like I said before, you aren't the green ninja. Jaylynn and I are." Morro sighed. "Winnifrenn, it has not been determined if you're the green ninja or not." Wu stated. "Still, Morro doesn't have a chance." She smirked. Morro sighed again. "Do you really think that? If thats what you think then why am I still here?" Morro looked over at his teammate. He felt confident that she wouldn't have an answer thus proving him right. She stayed silent. "Morro does have a point, Winnie." Jaylynn said, now stepping forward. "Alright miss 'I am a green ninja'. We get it." Winnie huffed. _Is she jealous? She never acts like this. She must realize I'm right._ Morro thought.

"Who's there?" Called a museum guard. "Just me and my students." Wu replied. Morro crossed his fingers hoping the guard wouldn't see what Jaylynn broke. He knew if one teammate gets in trouble, the others did too. "Alright, well you have a good d- WHAT IN THE NAME OF NINJAGO DID YOU DO TO THAT VASE?!" She shouted. "Oh that was um..." Jaylynn stopped to think. "HIM!" Shouted both the girls, pointing at Morro. _Oh_ great...

 **a/n: Hope you liked the chapter. I honestly don't think it was worth waiting +10 days... oh well. Also, the shipping of Morro and Winnie has begun... muahahahaha Also, I was debating on whether or not Morro and Jaylynn should be together. I know they eventually do in my other fanfics, but I couldn't decide so he's jumping back and forth between the two. There will be a final answer in chapter 13**

 **~MorroAndJaylynn**


	12. Chapter 12- proposal death sentence

**Sup my homies! lol I haven't said cake babies in a while. I assume people think it's weird. Anyway, I will be updating more frequently now because of the amazing person known as XxTheySayI'mEvilxX. Yup. Thx dude :)**

 **anyway, so that cliffhanger on the last chapter. Mwahaha I'm evil. Basically, this next chapter is about the next year after Jaylynn becomes the green ninja cause meh new bestie Evil has given me inspiration. So there will be a few month-long time skips. Please excuse that. I just have to get to the point where Morro and Winnie are 15. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Proposal/Death Sentence (a/n: hee hee hee)

Morro was sitting on his bed holding two photos; one in each hand. His room was dimly lit by three small candles and his curtains were drawn to a close. One photo was of himself, Jaylynn, and three older boys he could barely remember the names of. The other photo was of his mother, Samaria, and his father; the picture being taken before he was born. He fought back the urge to cry at the thought of being abandoned. He didn't feel loved, or wanted, or special, or essentially anything at all. All he felt like was an orphan who's sister stalks his life every few years. The urge could not be fought back anymore. Tears flowed down his face. Minutes passed, and he was still crying. There was a knock at the door.

"C..come in." Morro replied, wiping all evidence of a fit. Winnie walked in holding two small cups. "Hey... you alright?" She set the cups on his bedside table. Morro nodded. "You're lying. I sense that you're troubled." She sat next to him. "You 'sense'?" He looked at her confused. "I dunno... I just feel like you're bothered by something." She shrugged her shoulders. "You feel like I'm bothered by something? Hmm let me think... oh, my father abandons my mother when I'm not even born yet, my mother dies when I'm five, my sister and I live on the streets for three months before she ships me off to Darkleys Bording School for Bad Boys... DESPITE the fact I never did anything EVER, then when I finally make friends I get expelled, I live on the streets for two years... and it's NOT fun being used beaten and abused, thank you very much... then I come here and live with Sensei and meet you and Jaylynn, then I find out my mother died of a disease called Moralisis and that I likely have it too, then when we hear of the prophecy of the Green Ninja, you two start making fun of me and blaming me for things I never did. I don't see HOW you could POSSIBLY think something is bothering me.." Morro stated, once more fighting the urge to cry.

"Blaming you...? Morro, what are you talking about?" Winnie asked. "What am I talking about?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!" Morro shouted. Winnie jumped back slightly, surprised at Morros tone. "Um..." she looked confused. "Winnifrenn Morala, do you recall the museum three days ago?" Morro asked, calming down a bit. "Y..yes. Yes I do." She said. "Jaylynn broke the vase. Yes?" Winnie nodded. "And if I recall correctly, you blamed it on me." Morro sighed. "Oh... that." Winnie looked at her hands.

Morro began to cry again. The pressure building up inside was too much for Morro to bear. "Are you ok?" Winnie asked. "I'm fine." He turned away. "Morro, talk to me." Winnie put her hand on his shoulder. "It's just... my life has been terrible... and I'm afraid that now you and the others are gonna... gonna disown me or something." Morro nervously laughed. "Morro, why would we disown you?" Winnie asked. Morro didn't reply. "See? Come on. Let's find Sensei and miss Green Ninja." Winnie began to leave. "Wait..." Morro whispered. "What?" "I don't want to see the others right now... I wanna stay here with you." Morro replied. He surprised her and himself. She walked back over to him. "Okay, I can stay with you." She whispered. Morro smiled slightly, yet weakly.

"You feeling ok?" She asked, noticing Morro looked ill. "Yeah, I'm fine." Morro lied. He wasn't necessarily sick, but he was tired and depressed. "Ok... if you say so." Winnie sighed. She must have just then remembered the tea she brought with her, cause she grabbed it and made Morro drink it. "Why?" He asked. "Because," she answered softly. Morro drank the tea, then shoved the cup over at Winnie. "Never again." He looked into her eyes, giving her a death glare. "Ok..." she said, trying to keep in her laughter. "It's not funny. It tasted terrible." Morro scolded. "Oh, that's probably due to the fact that Jaylynn made it." Winnie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh." The duo burst into laughter.

"Hey, Winnie...?" Morro asked. "Hmm?" "Would you... um... would you be interested in going on a date...? With me...?" Morro asked. "Absolutely, Morro." She smiled at him. "Wait, really?" He was shocked. He didn't expect her to say yes! What now? He had never asked someone out before... what if he messed up? "Yeah. When?" She asked. "Umm... tonight?" He suggested. She nodded. "Ok." Morro sighed of relief. So far so good. "I gotta go train. See ya." She left. Morro was proud of himself. He finally said something without anyone yelling at him or anyone making him feel like he was a bad person.

-that night...-

Morro was standing outside the monostery waiting for Winnie. The moon was bright and it filled the world below him with light. "Ready?" Said a voice. Morro turned around. Winnie had her hair up in her usual messy bun, but instead of the gi she always wore, she had a white and silver dress on that went down to her knees. She also wore silver sandals, silver and black-tinted eye shadow, and bright red lipstick that stood out against her light outfit. "Y...yes." Morro nodded. The duo headed down to Jamanakai Village by foot, even though they could both have very easily summoned elemental dragons. They needed not to worry about fangirls or anything like that, because their identities were unknown to society.

"Where do you wanna go? I really didn't expect you to say yes..." Morro blushed at his embarrassment. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

-five months later-

It was October 23rd. Morro sat up in his bed holding a black box. "Why am I rushing my relationship..." he muttered. He then heard shouting coming from outside. He ran out of his room and outside the monastery, to see Jaylynn fighting Winnie. "What are you two doing?!" He shouted running over, but not too close. "Morro... help me!" Winnie was struggling to keep Jaylynn back.

"What happened?" Morro took out his shurikens and tossed them at the young green ninja. She dodged them all and proceeded to fight Winnie. "What HAPPENED?!" Morro repeated. "I just... f..found out I'm not the green ninja! I said I was gonna apologize to you for what I said a few months back, but... she said to stay away from 'her Morro'!" Winnie shouted. "He's MINE! I'm the powerful green ninja! I should have what I want!" Jaylynn tried to blast a beam of powerful light at Winnie, but it was energy. The trio gasped. "It was... g..green..." Morro whispered. "Duh, I'm the green ninja." Jaylynn smirked. "We get it!" Morro and Winnie shouted at the same time. "Oh, now you think alike too? Winnie, you need to stay away from him! He is mine, and I won't let you go on anymore dates with him!" Jaylynn shouted. "I'm yours, huh? In that case," Morro sighed. 'Should I do this?... if I do this, Jaylynn will know I belong to nobody... she will be crippled and Winnie will have the upper hand in combat...' Morro thought. Morro took Winnie's hand. "Winnifrenn Gracee Morala, I know this is a bad time, being in battle and all, but will you marry me? We are still young... we can have a long life, cherished and blessed... we can-" he was interrupted. "Yes! Yes Morro!" Winnie replied. Morro smirked. "You were saying, Lynney?" "Ugh! Well, I still have power over you!" She shouted. "Yeah, I don't think so." Winnie shook her head. "I am the GREEN NINJA! You are NOTHING compared to my power!" Jaylynn shouted. Morro and Winnie completely ignored that. They walked away like the world was all sunshine and rainbows.

-Four months later-

Morro was sleeping in later than usual. The reason for this was that he had a terrible headache and a high fever. His fever caused him to hallucinate and see past memories. This caused him to become more depressed than he already was. With the struggle of depression and being sick, he decided to stay in bed. He didn't have training, anyway.

Meanwhile, Jaylynn was growing more power-obsessed and she was torturing Winnifrenn and even Sensei Wu. "You will obey my every command! You will do as I say or else," she shot a glowing ball of energy at a nearby bird. It fell to the ground, roasted. "Or else you will share the same fate as that bird." "O..ok.." Winnie shook in terror of what Jaylynn had become. Wu was powerless against the young green ninja. Sure, he had authority, but e didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. Winnie was deep in thought. _'Jaylynn needs help. Medical help. She is becoming more power-obsessed and becoming less Jaylynn. Yet Morro... he's my fiancé. He's depressed and sick. Physically and mentally sick. They both need my help.. what should I do...?'_ She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. "Morro, please come help..." she muttered, before Jaylynn struck her with the handle of a katana.

Morro groaned as he rolled over. He had been awoken... again... to the sound of fighting, and the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He got out of bed, but immediately regretted it. He ignored the 'hammer inside his skull' feeling, as he left to see what was going on. He expected to see Jaylynn fighting Winnie again, but he saw sensei and Jaylynn fighting someone else. And Winnie was sitting in the ground with... a baby?! "What's happening here?" Morro asked. "This person cursed Winnie. Now she has a baby and it even has both your featured as if you two had her yourself!" Jaylynn shouted. "She deserved it!" The anonymous person jumped up onto the monastery roof. "No, she did not. Who are you?" Wu asked. "Elemental master... of curse." Anonymous smirked and vanished.

Morro immediately ran to Winnie to see if she was ok. "Hey... you alright?" He asked. "Yes. I wasn't harmed. Only cursed." She cradled the baby. "Is it a boy or girl?" Morro asked, sitting next to her now. "Boy. Master of speed." She replied. "How do you-" "was told." The two were silent. "Should we name him?" Morro asked, obviously confused as to if they were keeping him or not. "Sure. He's our kid now." Winnie shrugged her shoulders. "Um.. how about Griffin?" Morro asked. "I like it. Suits him." Winnie smiled. "Griffin Turner. Turner after my father...?" Morro asked. "Sure." Winnie leaned her head against Morros shoulder.

"Not wise." Morro looked at his fiancée. "Huh?" Winnie looked at him confused. "I'm still sick, remember? I don't want you or Griffin to catch whatever it is I have." Morro said. "Oh... right." Winnie got up. "So... are you keeping it, or not?" Jaylynn asked. "Keeping him." Replied both Morro and Winnie. "Remember, my pupils, you must keep training still. Even with the responsibility of parenting the baby-" "Griffin." Morro corrected. "Ok, even with the responsibility of parenting Griffin. Am I understood?" Wu asked. The couple nodded. "Good." Sensei Wu walked away.

"Winnie, now give me the baby." Jaylynn said. "Why should she?" Morro asked. "Yeah, why should I?" "Remember what I said earlier. I have power over you, so unless you want the same fate as the bird, I'd suggest you give him to me." Jaylynn said. Morro punched Jaylynn with all his strength, which wasn't much due to being sick. "You wanna play?" Jaylynn shouted. "Bring it on!" Morro replied. "Morro, don't. I don't want you hurt! And you're sick!" Winnie protested. "Wait, Jaylynn I can take his place." Winnie gave Griffin to Morro. "No, Winnie! Don't!" Morro tried to stop her but she wouldn't allow it. Jaylynn and Winnie began fighting.

A few minutes later, Winnie had won and took Griffin again. "Here's a warning for next time, Morala. If you challenge me, you will die." Jaylynn backed into the shadows. Morro shook his head in disgust that she used to be his friend. "Wow, I can't believe her," he stated, rolling his eyes. "And to think you two were best friends. The sunshine and rainbow on a dull and rainy day..." "that was actually a pretty good simile, Morro. I mean compared to your other ones..." Winnie complimented. "Thanks. Shall we go inside?" He asked. She nodded. "YOU need to get to bed." Winnie escorted Morro to his bedroom.

* * *

 **there ya go. Minnie (Morro And Winnie) proposal and child. It has been an idea of mine that Winnie and Morro are the parents of Griffin Turner, but he doesn't know and Winnie and Morro forget when they become older and whatnot cause of things that happen... but I had to think of a way to do it. I was like "what the heck, MorroAndJaylynn... elemental master of curse?! Really?! That's the best you could do?" But hey, it all worked out. I'm probably gonna update again today or atleast start to write the next chapter before I have to get back to work. Byee**


	13. Chapter 13- Too Far

Chapter 13-Too Far

Morro awoke to the sound of crying. "What time is it?" He muttered to himself. He looked at the pocket watch he had next to him. It read 1:39 a.m. "Ugh..." he got out of bed and walked to the other side of the room. It had been three days since he and Winnie were "cursed" with Griffin. Winnie and him had been taking turns having Griffin in their room overnight, and it just so happened to be Morro's turn.

"Hey, Griff... please stop crying." He whispered. Griffin kept crying. "Pleeeaaassseee?" Morro pleaded. Griffin began to cry louder. "Uuggghhhh... why?" Morro leaned against the wall, then slid onto the floor. He began to cry gently as well; he was beginning to have another headache.

He looked up and saw a shadow in the doorway. "Would you and your stupid baby go to sleep please?" said a voice. "Jaylynn, please." said the voice of Winnifrenn. Jaylynn sighed in an annoyed manner, and left.

"Hey, Morro. Are you ok?" Winnie sat next to her fiancé. Morro nodded, although lying. He hoped she wouldn't notice. "Is it Griffin?" She asked. "Yeah... he won't stop crying." Morro replied. "Let me show you. I have experience, because I have 15 little siblings and 15 older that I used to take care of." Morro looked at her astonished. "30 siblings?" He asked. "Yup." She picked up Griffin and he immediately stopped crying.

"Wow." Morro sighed. "Yup. If he cries again, pick him up like this," she demonstrated, "then cradle him gently." Morro nodded in reply. "Night." She left. "Goodnight." Morro muttered as he put Griffin back into his "crib" (it was legit just a dresser drawer that they had emptied and lined with blankets.)

Morro went back to bed.

The next morning, he awoke to three voices in his room. "Is he alive?" said one. "Duh." Said another. "Shhh don't wake him up. Just take the child and go." hushed the last one. Morro opened his eyes slightly, to see two boys. One with brown, shaggy hair, blue eyes, and an orange sweater; and the other with ginger hair, green eyes, and a blue sweater. He also saw Jaylynn.

"Shhh, Jayson be careful!" hissed Jaylynn. "Why are we doing this anyway?" said the boy in orange. "Because, Greyson... this child is a curse and it has brought Morro closer to Winnifrenn Morala. Morro is and always will be mine." Jaylynn said in a low voice. Morro sat up. "Jaylynn, I belong to nobody." He confirmed.

"Morro, how much did you hear?" The thirteen-year-old green ninja looked shocked. "Enough." He got out of bed and took Griffin effortlessly out of the hands of the boy in blue. "Who exactly are you?" Morro asked, now gently rocking Griffin back and forth. The two boys and even Jaylynn looked shocked. "You don't remember us?" Asked the boy in orange. Morro shook his head. Jaylynn grabbed Morro's notebook. "Maybe this'll ring a bell." She opened it to the first page.

"Wait... Greyson and Jayson?" Morro looked up from the picture. They nodded. "Wow! It's been like, forever!" Morro smiled. "I know right?! I really missed you. Mayson would've said the same if he was here..." Jayson's voice trailed off. "Where is he?" Asked Jaylynn, now curious to see where this conversation was going. "Oh, um... he... he is not with us anymore." Jayson looked at Greyson. "Yeah he... he passed away a few years ago. He was poisoned by the principal..." Greyson sighed. "That's terrible!" Said Morro and Jaylynn both at the same time. That made Griffin cry.

"Um..." they all looked at Morro. "Oh, right..." Morro sighed at the realization that he was still holding Griffin, so it was his job to calm him down. Morro gently rocked him back and forth again. "Alright, yo. Mission 'kidnap Morros kid' was a failure." Jaylynn sighed. "Wait, you were gonna KIDNAP HIM?!" Morro shouted. Greyson flinched. "Hey, don't blame us. Jaylynn told us to. She said she'd roast us if we didn't." Jayson explained. "Leave." Morro pointed to the door. The two young adults left (both 22).

"Jaylynn, what where you THINKING?!" Morro shouted. He didn't care if the baby started to cry again. "I'm sorry, I just love you so much... and you being with Winnifrenn makes me jealous. I thought if I got rid of Griffin, you and I could-" "no! Jaylynn, i used to like you. Ok? I used to look up to you despite our age difference. At Darkleys you were my role model. Everything I did was for you. You were my best friend, and my very first crush. I have no idea what to think of you now. If you really loved me, you would change. You would be a better person. You now... this Jaylynn... is not the Jaylynn I know. Unless you can make some drastic change, I refuse to be your friend," he began to walk away, but turned around and said, "I am ashamed to even call you a member of my team."

Later that afternoon, Morro and Winnie were sparring, Wu was drinking tea and holding Griffin, and Jaylynn was stalking them from the shadows. "So, what'd you tell Jaylynn this morning?" Winnie asked. "Oh, just that I belong to nobody and whatnot. Same thing as usual." Morro shrugged his shoulders. "Think fast." Winnie sped to the other side of him and knocked him over. "Nice, Winnie." Morro complimented as she helped him back up. "Wanna go again? We're all tied up. 100-100." Winnie said. Morro didn't reply. He was zone down out... deep in thought.

"Morro?" Winnie's voice snapped Morro out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sorry." He sighed. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah..." he lied. "Mmm... I dunno..." she said. "Fine. Remember how I was telling you that I have constant flashbacks?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, um... I had another. It was a memory of the day my mother died..." he fell to his knees and wept. "Awe, Morro... don't cry." Winnie tried to calm down her fiancé. Morro knew she was trying to help, but he didn't care. Nothing was gonna stop his waterworks.

Meanwhile, Jaylynn was in the shadows trying to fight back the power corrupting her. "Cmon, Lynn... don't do it. Don't-" she lost control when she noticed Winnie soothing Morro. Why, you may ask? Well...

 _~The morning after Jaylynn became Green Ninja~_

 _Winnie strolled up to Jaylynn. "Hey!" Winnie greeted. "Hiya. What's up?" Jaylynn asked. "Nothing. I just got done training." Winnie smiled brightly. "Oh, nice." Jaylynn sat at the table. Winnie sat down next to her. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Winnie looked straight into the young green ninjas eyes. "Sure." Jaylynn shrugged her shoulders. "Ok. I just wanted to say, if anything at all happens where you feel corrupted, or feel too powerful to contain, or depressed or anything at all, I'm there for you. I'll be there to soothe you through rough times of heartache. Ok?" Winnie asked. Jaylynn was shocked, but nodded. Winnie smiled and left._

 _~present~_

"She... she chose Morro over me..." Jaylynn whispered. She tried to contain her anger, but couldn't.

"Morro, hey... it's ok." Winnie hugged him. He liked her hugs... and her soft hair... her sweet voice... and her breath smelled like peppermint. He wanted her to stay with him forever. "Winnifrenn Gracee Morala!" Jaylynn shouted. Morro and Winnie looked over. She was holding two katana. "Fight me." She tossed one down. "Winnie, don't." Morro clutched his fiancées shirt. "It's ok, Morro. It's just like the fight yesterday. I'm bound to win." She smirked mischievously. "If you die, I will never forgive myself." Morro said. "Ok, you're overreacting. I'm fine." She picked up the katana and fought Jaylynn.

Morro backed up and sat next to Wu. "Morro, it appears as if the girls are fighting over you." Wu stated. Morro looked over at his Sensei. "Um... really? Cause it looks to ME like Jaylynn is trying to murder Winnie." "Watch. You can involve yourself if things get too violent." Wu stated, still holding Griffin dearly.

"Surrender?" Jaylynn asked. "Nev-" she was cut off by a sharp pain. The katana Jaylynn was holding had cut her arm slightly. "Never!" She finally said. The two began to "cheat" by using their elements. Jaylynn then struck Winnie with energy, and Winnie fell to the ground. "WINNIFRENN!" Morro ran towards Winnie.

"No no no no no... don't leave me..." he was shaking her, but she wouldn't stir. "No..." Morro began to cry. Jaylynn dropped the katana and backed up looking at her hands. "What have I done..." she whispered to herself. She ran off, leaving Morro and Wu with Winnie's limp body. "No... Winnifrenn... don't leave me..." he completely broke down in a huge fit of tears. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, but ignored it. "Morro, let this be a lesson to you that life is short. You can be free and alive one minute, but gone the next." Wu explained. "HOW CAN YOU MAKE A LESSON OUT OF THIS?! WINNIE IS GONE AND YOURE JUST MAKING STUPID LESSONS!" Morro stood and faced his Sensei. "Morro, I'm sorry..." "SHE IS GONE! MY WINNIE IS G...one..." Morro collapsed into his senseis arms. He remained there for the next hour.

That night when Morro was supposed to be asleep, he just cried. "W..Winnie." He cried into a pillow. He then heard a soft voice in almost a whisper. _Hush now, dear Morro. Sleep well, dear Morro. I am still with you..._

* * *

 **a/n: ok, who cried reading this? I cried just WRITING IT. Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. I'm almost done writing it. And YAY CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, peace out my cake babies**


	14. Chapter 14- possession

**a/n: I'm at a Texas Rangers baseball game and I hate baseball, so I will be updating a lot of my stories frequently tonight**

Chapter 14 - Possession

Morro walked outside to train. He saw Jaylynn sitting by a dummy. "Hey, Jaylynn." Morro sighed. She looked up alarmed. "Oh, hey Morro..." she looked back down at the ground. "You ok?" He asked, now sitting next to her. "Yeah. I'm just filled with guilt and regret right now..." a tear fell down Jaylynn's cheek. Morro smiled sympathetically at the young green ninja. "Hey, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to harm anyone." Morro was referring to the previous day. "I know, but still. I... I don't deserve to be the green ninja. It should've been you." Jaylynn sighed. "No. It should've been Winnifrenn." Morro whispered. They both hugged each other and cried.

A few awkward moments later, the duo got up and began to train. "Hey, Morro?" Called Jaylynn. "Hmm?" "See how many of these," she held a can, "you can knock over with wind." She set up twenty cans. Morro rolled his eyes playfully, then knocked over all the cans. "Wow..." Jaylynn whispered. "Heh..." they both heard crying. They groaned, knowing Griffin needed someone again. "I'll get him." Jaylynn said, before running off.

(A/n: instead of this chapter being entirely about Morro like this story is supposed to be, it will sorta be centered around Jaylynn. Morro is still very important in this story/chapter but Jaylynn is the main focus of the chapter)

Jaylynn walked down the hall to Morros room. She sighed, then pushed the door open. "Ok, Griff. I-" she looked shocked. Why? There was a ghost standing before her. They both looked equally shocked. The ghost had grey eyes, blonde hair with a green glow, glowing green skin (if you could even call it that), and it was wearing a black dress with a dark grey ribbbon wrapped around it. "W...who are you?" Jaylynn stuttered. "Who do you think?" The ghost asked. "A... a scary ghost." Jaylynn replied. Sure, she was thirteen, but she still feared ghosts. "Ha ha ha... don't make me laugh." the ghost stared at Jaylynn with a serious expression. "Wait... Winnifrenn?" Jaylynn choked out. "Yes. And YOU killed me... and it's about time I return the favor." Winnifrenn floated towards Jaylynn, then somehow got inside of her. "Aahhhhhh!" Jaylynn screamed. "Get out of me!" _"hmm... let's fish around in your memories, shall we?"_ Winnifrenn said. The thing about possession is, the ghost possessing you can talk to you through your mind. Only you and it can hear. "Leave my memories alone." Jaylynn said out loud. _"Ooh, here's a nice one. The day you were abandoned by your biological family."_ Winnifrenn began messing around with Jaylynn's memories. "Get out of my mind, Morala..." Jaylynn groaned. _"Uh oh, someone's not very happy. Well, why don't I be you for awhile."_ Winnifrenn took full control of Jaylynn.

Back outside, Morro was training still. "Die...! You...! Dumb...! Dummy...!" Morro was punching a wooden dummy. Wu, as usual, was stalking his life. "Morro, you're trying too hard." said a voice. Morro turned around and saw Jaylynn. "Jaylynn, you ok?" Morro asked, noticing a faint green glow coming off of her. Although she was the green ninja, she didn't glow. "Yes, dear Morro. I am just fine." Said Winnifrenn through Jaylynn. "Um... ok?" Morro got back to training. _"Get out of my mind, Winnifrenn..."_ Jaylynn begged. **_"Give me a good reason why I should."_** Replied Winnie. _"What do you want?! I'll give it to you!"_ ** _"I want life, Jaylynn. I want to live again. I want to be with Morro and my son. I want to breathe the fresh air again, and feel the breeze blowing through my hair. Do you possibly think that is a thing you can give me?"_** Jaylynn did not respond.

"Jaylynn, are you sure your ok?" Morro looked generally concerned. "Yes. I'm ok." Said Winnifrenn. She was nailing Jaylynn.

 _"Please leave him alone." **"I am. The only person being harmed here is you."** "I promise, Winnie, I will find a way for you to be with Morro without anyone getting hurt."_ ** _"Oh, but you see, I already have. I will be with him through you. I can also be the green ninja through you."_** _"It doesn't have to be this w-"_

"Jaylynn you're acting really weird..." Morro finally noticed. "How so?" Winnifrenn asked. "Um I dunno. I just feel like you're hiding something." Morro shrugged his shoulders. "Of course not, Morro dear-" "wait... only two people on the planet call me Morro Dear, and it's Winnie and my mother. My mother is gone... and so is Winnie..." Morro paused to collect himself before he continued. "Jaylynn are you mocking me? Trying to act all 'Winnifrenny'?" Winnifrenn/Jaylynn sighed. "Sorry, Morro." She said.

"Morro, that is not Jaylynn." Wu said. "What do you mean?" Morro was obviously confused. "Take this, splash it at her." Wu handed Morro a bucket of water. Possessed Jaylynn backed up. "Please don't." "Jaylynn, you aren't afraid of water..." Morro said. "Do it..." Wu said again. Morro splashed a bit of water at Jaylynn. Winnifrenn shrieked and retreated from Jaylynn's body. Jaylynn collapsed. "Winnifrenn?! Is that you?!" Morro shouted. She nodded. "What did you do to Jaylynn?" He was trembling; he's scared of ghosts. "It's called Possession." She rolled her eyes. "Um... ok?" Morro looked at Winnie and sighed. "Winnifrenn, you don't belong here..." Jaylynn weakly said. "Yes I do. I belong with Morro. He is my love." Winnie said. Morro was touched by Winnie's words. That feeling didn't last long. "He is mine now." Jaylynn said. "I BELONG TO NO ONE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IM TIRED OF YOU TWO ALWAYS FIGHTING OVER ME! EVEN FROM THE AFTERLIFE, YOU STILL FIGHT! IM DONE!" Morro ran off to his room.

Jaylynn looked up at Winnie. Winnie sighed and faded back to the cursed realm.

In his room, Morro sat upon his bed talking to Griffin. "Hey, buddy," Morro whispered. "I love you with all my heart. You know that?" As if in response, Griffin cooed. "Even if your mother is gone, I will protect you. I will never leave you... ever."


	15. Chapter 15- Morros Destiny

Chapter 15 - Morros destiny

Today was the day Morro found out if he was the green ninja or not. He knocked on Sensei Wu's door. It opened. Wu stood with the four golden weapons on the ground, and he was holding the green ninja suit. "Alright, my student. Step forward." Wu said. Morro nervously stepped forward. He glanced at Jaylynn, whom was in the corner holding Griffin. "Ok..." Morro released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He closed his eyes and muttered, "please" over and over again. **(A/n: Mike Napoli just hit a home run and it scared me so bad I dropped my phone XD)** He opened his eyes, and none of the weapons reacted. "I'm sorry, my student, destiny has chisen that you rare not the green ninja." Wu sighed. "What?! No, there must be some mistake.. I can train more! I can try again..." Morro began. "I'm sorry, but you are not the green ninja." Wu stated. Out of anger, Morro tore the poorly-built door down and ran away. "Morro?!" Jaylynn tried to go after him, but Wu stopped her.

Morro ran down to the village. "I am the green ninja, and I will prove Sensei wrong. I choose my destiny. Not some stupid weapons." He kicked a stone. He ran to the cave he used to take shelter in. Surprisingly, it was exactly as he had left it. He hugged his knees and cried.

He awoke the next morning with an idea. He was gonna look for the tomb of the first spinjitzu master. He got up, but immediately sat down again. He groaned, then threw up in his hands. "Ugh... stupid moralisis..." he whispered. After he cleaned himself up, he set out to find the tomb and his destiny.

A/n: this chapter was short. So what? I'm updating till at least chapter 18 of 20 tonight. Beware, he may die in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16- a thousand years

Chapter 16- A thousand years

Morro trudged through Jamanakai Village. He was in hope that someone might know where the tomb was. _No, you idiot. Of course not._ He thought to himself. He kept walking. "Hey! Morro?" Said a voice. He turned around. He saw Jayson. "What do you want, traitor?" Morro put a hand on his hip sassily. "This is for you..." he handed Morro a letter. "Thanks... now leave." Jayson respected Morros wishes and left. Morro opened the letter and it had the location of the first spinjitzu masters tomb. "It's in... in the caves of dispair." He looked up towards a mountain. "Alright, well... off I go then." Morro headed off to the caves of dispair.

"Morro! Pssst!" Said a voice. "What? Who's there?" Morro became alert again. "It's me, Samaria." She became visible. "Samaria!" He shouted. "Yeah." Samaria smiled. "YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!" He kicked her in the shin. "Ow! What the heck!?" "YOU LEFT ME! I HAVENT SEEN YOU SINCE I WAS EIGHT!" He kicked her again. "You saw me a few days ago. I'm the one who gave you Griff." She shrugged her shoulders. "Wait, the master of curse... is you?" He was shocked. She nodded. "Wow... what do you want?" He sighed. "I wanted to warn you. That letter is a scam. The tomb of the first spinjitzu master is not in the caves of dispair." She said. "I don't need your 'warnings'. I'm going, and you can't stop me." He walked away, ignoring the nagging feeling that Samaria might be right.

He walked into the caves of dispair. "Ok... I know it's here..." he began to walk around, but he tripped and got his foot stuck between two rocks. "Aaahghhhh!" He screamed in pain as he heard his ankle break. "HELP! SAMARIA, JAYLYNN, SENSEI... ANYONE HELP ME!" He screamed. Tears and sweat began to pour down his face. "HELP ME..." he began to weaken as the realization that nobody could hear him dawned over. He closed his eyes breathing intensely. His head hurt, his ankle hurt, he was depressed, and he really needed to use the bathroom... not the point. He felt like he was too weak to go on. No wonder he wasn't the green ninja. "Wait... that's it! I'm too weak... maybe if I... can be.. stro..." his heart stopped. He closed his eyes for the last time and released his final breath. Morro Harper Grant... was dead.

* * *

"Is he ok?" Muttered a voice. "I dunno. Give him space." Replied another. Morro opened his eyes. Where... where was he? It was dark. Dark and foggy. "He's alive!" Said a voice. "No he isn't. None of us are. He's _conscious._ " said an annoyed voice. Morro sat up and looked at his hands. They were glowing green and they were transparent. "Woah... am I a..." "Ghost? Yep. Welcome to the cursed realm, newbie." Another ghost extended her hand. Morro gratefully took it. "I'm Bansha, this is Soul Archer and N." said Bansha. "N?" Morro burst into laughter. "Yeah. My mother couldn't think of a name for me when I was born, so she named me N." he sighed. "And you are..." Bansha looked at Morro awaiting a reply. "Oh, I'm Morro. Morro Grant." He introduced himself. "Woah... Grant? I knew your mom. She left awhile ago. She never came back. I assume she got into water." Soul Archer shrugged his shoulders. "Um... water?" Morro looked confused. "Ghosts die is water, newbie." Said a voice. N, Bansha, and Soul Archer turned around. There stood Winnie. "Winnie?" Morro gasped. "Wait, Morro?! How did you die?" She asked. "Moralisis." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, Morro! I can finally be with you! I've been waiting for what feels like a thousand years!" She hugged him. "She even wrote a song." Snickered N. "oh?" Morro looked at his fiancée. "Yeah. Here it is...

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _"_ Oh, Winnie!" Morro hugged her tightly. "I love you..." She whispered. "I love you too." He replied. Morro and Winnie were finally back together, after what felt like one thousand years.


	17. Chapter 17- cursed realm part 1

**A/n: yo, three chapters left! I might finish before I go home from the game. I feel like I'm rushing the story. The past chapters were super short. The next three includiing this one are on the cursed realm. The 20th chapter is back in Ninjago before he possesses Lloyd. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - the cursed realm part one

Morro floated around the cursed realm, impatiently waiting for N to return. N was the master of fortune, so that allowed him to see back in Ninjago. Morro had asked him to check on Griffin. "Morro?" Morro turned around. "Yeah? Is he ok?" Morro asked. "Well, he was given to a crazy redhead lady..." N began. "What?! We have to get him!" Morro shouted. "Morro, we are ghosts. We can't get out. Refrain yourself." Winnie put a transparent hand on Morros shoulder. "Sorry, my love." Morro sighed. (A/n: totally random, but I laughed so hard at something that I spit on my phone and my saliva is pink from cotton candy XD) "Can you tell when the cursed realm will open again?" Bansha asked N. "I will see..." he closed his eyes tightly. "Twelve years from today." N replied. "Twelve years... I can't wait that long for revenge!" Winnie shouted. That made the whole realm shake. "Well, you'll have to." Morro stated. They all sighed.

-three years later...-

"Love is an open doooorrr love is an open door." Morro sang. "Door!" Winnie added. "Life would be so much more with you," Morro sang. "With you!" Sang Winnie. "With you!" Morro repeated. "With you!" Winnie repeated. "Love is an open door..." Morro smiled. "Door..." Winnie smiled. "Ok, you two. That's enough. The mistress has been disturbed. If you're gonna sing, sing another song." Bansha ordered. "Ok, fine." Winnie said. "You're no fun." Morro complained. He knew she had a point, but still. He might as well enjoy his afterlife to pass the time for nine more years. "Let it go, let it go..." he looked over at Bansha, whom was obviously losing her patience with him. He was glad.

"Morro! Morro Morro Morro Morro!" N was running, then slid to a stop in front of the three ghosts. "What? What is it?" Morro asked. "Griffin... he was adopted. He doesn't even remember you or Winnie..." N looked back and forth between the two parents. "...no surprise there." Said Bansha. They all looked over at her. "Really?" They all asked at once. She slowly faded until she turned invisible, which is an ability all ghosts have.

Morro floated off to go possess something. "What shall I possess today?" He muttered. He decided he'd scare someone who was still human. He possessed a random bone he found and floated to a prisoner. She had been there awhile. Her name was Sarkuma Glenn. "Helloooo Sarkuma..." Morro said in an eerie voice. "Oh, please Morro. You can't scare me." Sarkuma rolled her eyes. "Ugh." He "unpossessed" the bone and stood before Sarkuma. "There's no scaring you, is there?" He laughed. "Nope. Go do your evil stuff. You can't scare me." Sarkuma tried to push him away, through her bars, but she then remembered he is a ghost. "Whatever, dude." Morro floated away.

"Hey, Winnie." Morro said. "Hello." Winnie said. "Can I talk to you... alone?" Morro asked. She nodded. He took her to an empty part of the cursed realm. "You know how we used to be ninja and ninja are supposed to be good?" Asked Morro. "Yeah... what's your point?" She asked. He sighed. "I'm thinking about going dark." He whispered. "What? Why?" She asked. He sighed again. "Well, I'm eighteen now. All my life I've experienced pain, neglect, depression, and regret. It feels like the whole world is against me. Then destiny says that I'm not the green ninja. I want to prove destiny wrong. I am the true green ninja and I will prove it, but the only way I can is to go dark. I've been a good kid all my life, but... but I can't handle destiny taking everything from me." Winnie would have cried at this if she could. Ghosts can't cry. "Morro... no matter what I will love you. No matter what, I'm gonna need you. I know that you can find a way to keep us from the pain... Actually, I have a song about that too. But that's not my point. If you want to go dark, I support that." Winnie smiled at her fiancé.

"Winnie, it's been three years since I proposed. Do... do you wanna get married here?" Morro asked, taking his fiancées hands. "Here? Right now?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was really against everyone's knowledge how that was even possible, but they didn't question logic. "Hey, Bansha?" Morro called over his ghost friend. "What?" She asked. "Will you marry us?" The couple asked at the same time. "Ooh! A wedding?" N came out of nowhere. "Yes. Will you please?" Morro looked at Bansha again. "Uuuggghhh fine." Bansha stood between the two.

"Blah blah stuff marrying info stuff more stuff... ok. Do you, Morro, take Winnifrenn Morala as your wife?" Bansha asked. Morro nodded. "I do." He smiled. "Do you, Winnifrenn, take Morro Grant as your husband?" Bansha asked. "I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride, but make it short." Bansha covered her eyes as Morro and Winnie kissed. "Aawweee" N cooed. Soul Archer was also there, but nobody had even noticed him.

"Ew, stop." He said. Morro pulled away from Winnie. "Guys, there's something you need to see." They all followed Soul Archer.

"Look." There was light. Bright green light filling the northeast section of the cursed realm. "Woah... what is it?" Morro asked. "Dunno." His companion replied. "Maybe it's a sign. It's the exact color of Jaylynn's energy. Maybe it's showing that the next green ninja was found." Winnie observed. "It did that for the first green ninja." N said. "Who do you think it is?" Bansha asked. "Dunno. I intend on finding out," Morro glared at Winnie who nodded. "I will find him and get my revenge."

 **a/n: This is the last chapter tonight because I have work in the morning and I'm almost home. I will finish the story tomorrow for sure.**


	18. Chapter 18- the cursed realm part 2

**A\n: some of my friends asked how you say N's name, so I figured it might be confusing. Its literally the letter. Pronounced Enn.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - The time is near

Morro leaned against a wall waiting for his wife to return. "Morro, has she returned yet?" asked N, coming up to Morro. He sighed. "No, not yet." Morro said. Morro stood up. "When did she say she'd return?" N asked. "She said she'd be five minutes." Morro coldly replied. "Maybe she got sidetracked. If I were you, I'd look for her rather than stand here waiting." N suggested innocently. "Do not tell me what to do!" Morro shouted. His voice echoed through the cursed realm. N backed up. "O...ok..." he left. Morro sighed. He knew he shouldn't be yelled at N, but he also knew he'd have to get used to being evil.

"Hello, Morro." said a dark voice. He turned around, and his wife was standing there. Over the past four years since the two had gotten married, Winnie's hair and darkened. It was now almost a black. "Hello, my queen." The two floated towards each other. Morro took one of Winnie's hands and put his other hand on her waist. Winnie put her other hand on Morro's shoulder. "Shall we entertain ourselves?" Winnie smiled. Morro nodded. They began to dance. (A/n: before I added the they began to dance part it sounded bad).

Though there was no specific melody they were dancing to, they were still synced. "So, how are your plans coming?" Winnie asked as they danced. "Brilliant. Since there are two green ninja to choose from, I can possess one and fight the other to death." Morro smirked. "Awe, my prince..." Winnie smiled. Morro twirled Winnie. "Shall I sing?" Winnie asked. "Please do." Morro nodded. "OK. This one is about how Samaria abandoned you and Jaylynn betrayed us both...

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_

 _Cause all that's waiting is regret_

 _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

 _You lost the love I loved the most_

 _I've learned to live half alive_

 _But now you want me one more time..._

As Winnifrenn was singing, they gracefully danced throughout the cursed realm. Morro knew this song well, for he had heard her singing it before. He joined in.

 _And who do you think you are?_

 _Runnin round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _Tearing love apart_

 _You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul_

 _So don't come back for me_

 _Who do you think you are?_

Morro smiled with delight. He and his wife were bonding over singing and dancing. There were a lot of things Morro didn't know about Winnie until they died.

 _I hear you're asking all around_

 _if I am anywhere to be found_

 _but I have grown too strong_

 _to ever fall back in your arms-_

"What are you two doing?" Asked a voice. They stopped singing and dancing to see Soul Archer standing there. "Uhhh..." Morro replied. "I said don't ruin their moment!" Said Bansha, coming out of nowhere. "You said don't ruin their moment unless it gets too awkward. Here's some news: it got too awkward! We are supposed to be finding a way to escape this... this prison." Morro rolled his eyes. "So I'm not allowed to have fun with my wife...?" Morro assumed. "You are, just not for the next five years. That's when the cursed realm opens up again." N said, from out of nowhere. "Really?" Winnifrenn complained. "Ok, Winnie and I pretty much outrule you two, so you can't tell us what to do." Morro said. "Whatever, Morro." The three left.

"Wanna keep going?" Winnie asked. They were silent for a moment before they both said, "Nah. They ruined the moment." "Anyway... I guess they do make a point. We don't wanna go back to Ninjago unprepared," Morro stated. He knew Winnie wouldn't agree, but it is what had to be done. "Right?" He turned around and Winnie wasn't there. "Winnie? Winnifrenn, where art thou?" He asked. She was nowhere in sight. He sighed and walked away.

-4 years later-

"In one years time, the cursed realm will open." N said. "From today? October 23rd?" Morro asked. "Yep." N replied. "My... 27th birthday..." he muttered. "27? Dude, you're 26?" Asked Bansha, obviously hearing him. "Yes. I died when I was 15. That's why I don't look as old as I actually am." Morro shrugged his shoulders. "Has anyone seen Winnifrenn?" Asked Soul Archer. "Nope." N replied. "Nada." Bansha shook her head. "I have not... not since a few hours ago." Morro replied. He sighed. Winnifrenn was distant lately. Very distant. He wondered why...

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." said a voice. They all turned around. Winnifrenn was standing behind them. She was much different now than when she first died eleven years ago. Instead of the long blonde hair she had at first, she had black hair with a streak of blonde (sorta like how Morro had his green streak). Her eyes were grey and depressing. Her skin was just like any other ghosts skin. But her clothing... she wore a knee-length black dress with a grey ribbon tied around. The ribbon was tinted crimson. "Hello, Winnifrenn." They all said at once. "Ok, that was creepy." Winnie laughed slightly. Morro extended his hand towards his 'fair malady Winnie', as he called her often. She gratefully accepted it. The five ghosts, accompanied by another ghost supposedly named Maysee (although male), were gathered around a 'table' working out their final plans for concurring Ninjago.

"I will go to Ninjago and possess one of the green ninja, then I will allow you to cross over to help me rule Ninjago and get revenge on the other green ninja. After we have done that, I will prove I am the true green ninja." Morro explained. "Woah woah woah woah... we are doing all of this just to prove you're the true green ninja?" Asked Bansha. "Duh... I've been talking about it for the past eleven years." Morro rolled his eyes. "He makes a point." Winnie shrugged her shoulders. "But this is so... complicated. All this so you can _prove_ you're something your really truly _not?_ " N asked. "That, and so I can concur Ninjago. We can curse it and rule." Morro smirked. "How are we gonna curse Ninjago?" Maysee asked. "Um... we can get the realm crystal from the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master... then the Preeminent can cross over to Ninjago, cursing it and the 16 realms." Morro said casually. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Ok." Winnie said. "Sure." Bansha shrugged her shoulders. "Okie dokie!" Maysee said. "Sounds like a plan." N smiled. "Great. So mission 'curse Ninjago' is a go?" Morro asked. Everyone nodded.

Morro thought it was interesting how casually they said the weirdest things ever, like the plan for instance, but he didn't question. No one did. He smirked. So far, his plan was flawless. Now he needed to put it into action. The green ninja would never see it coming.


	19. Chapter 19 - Ninjago again

**Ok guys. Next chapter is the last one. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had writers block and I was sorta busy. Yeah... anyway, this chapter is exactly a year after the previous chapter. Also, I might've put the wrong date for Morros birthday. I was too lazy to look. Enjoy ;)** **p.s. I legit had to watch an episode of Ninjago to get quotes and events as accurate as possible for one part of the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Ninjago once more

"Morro... it's time." said N. Morro stood. "Thank you, N." Morro said. N nodded and walked off. Morro followed. Bansha, Winnie, N, and Soul Archer stood by the opening of the cursed realm. It appeared as if someone sacrificed _themself_ to open the cursed realm. "If you're going, now's your chance." Winnie sighed. "Winnifrenn, I will return to you. Cross my heart." Morro hugged Winnie one last time before leaving.

Morro floated in the air above the corridor of elders. He could see a group of five ninja, a samurai, and an old sensei standing on a mountain. One in green was speaking and holding a book. _The green ninja..._ Morro thought. He heard them talking.

"To the Anacondrai. The greatest warriors of their time." said the one in red. "Yeah," agreed the one in blue. "now it's our turn to make _our_ ancestors proud." Then the green ninja spoke. "Because we're proud of those who were here before us to show us the way," he paused. "Goodbye father." "How pathetic." Muttered Morro. Of course, they couldn't hear him... but still. Morro thought the old man looked familiar. He gasped. "Sensei Wu..." he whispered. He continued to listen.

"His loss will affect us all." Said Wu. "Not his loss," corrected an older lady. "His life. He made us stronger, and he brought us together." They all looked up dramatically. Morro looked up and saw nothing. "I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon." The green ninja said. "Student of Sensei Garmadon." Wu added. Lloyd continued. "He made me what I am today. He was my father, he was my adversary, but in the end, he was my friend." Then the titanium one spoke up. "Because of him, we will live to see tomorrow." Morro laughed at this. "We'll see about that..." he smirked.

"And for every tomorrow, we'll live to honor him." The red one added. Lloyd threw the book he held into the fire. Dramatic music began to play. Nobody noticed it. The blue jabbermouth spoke. "And because of him, we'll be ready for whatever comes next." More Dramatic music began to play out of nowhere. This time, Morro noticed. He wondered where it came from. "Skeletons, snakes, nindroids, and anacondrai wannabes. If they can't stop us, what can?" the one in black stated. "That's for tomorrow to decide," Lloyd simply stated. "Today, we say goodbye to a legend."

Morro decided it was about time he made himself visible with a dramatic entrance. He did spinjitzu in the air which was against physics (no, not airjitzu. Legit spinjitzu) then said his name in an eerie voice, a bit louder than a whisper. "Morro..." he looked over at where the people were standing. They didn't even notice him. "Ugh..." he muttered, before leaving.

He walked towards Ninjago City like a normal person. When he arrived, it was much different than he expected. He decided to go to the museum where Jaylynn found out she was the green ninja. When he walked in, he saw the last thing he expected. Jaylynn.

She appeared to be talking to a boy. "Riley, for that last time, I don't think a music academy is foolproof enough. What about a girls school?" Jaylynn said. The boy with her nodded. "Fine. You're the villain here. Just keep in mind, the Ninjago Villains society would like you to join them. Your invite is still shown as pending in their systems." The boy stated. (A/n: that was a sneak peek of a fanfic I'm publishing soon. I've already written most of it on paper) "Jaylynn..?" Morro said. The duo turned around. "M..Morro?" Jaylynn stuttered. He nodded.

"Jaylynn, who's this?" The boy, Riley, asked. "This is Morro. He trained with me... before you-know-what happened." Jaylynn said. "What exactly is you-know-what?" Morro asked. "...the letter I sent you twelve years ago. With the location of the first spinjitzu masters tomb... it was a scam. I wanted to get _rid_ of you, Morro." Jaylynn said. Morro took a step back. "What...? But you said-" "I know... I said I'd try to be better," Jaylynn tucked a bit of her blue hair behind her ear. "But I couldn't. Morro, evil is running through my veins." Morro noticed she had purple earrings and a white headband. Morro had seen the headband before. Sensei Wu had given it to her when she was eleven. She just never wore it.

"Jaylynn, do you know why I have come? You know why I have returned to Ninjago?" Morro asked. Jaylynn shook her head. "To get revenge. I have been planning this for eleven years, Jaylynn. **_Eleven years_** ." Morro stated. "Eleven years?" Jaylynn whispered. "Yes. Winnifrenn and I have been-" Morro was interrupted. "Winnifrenn? Is she ok?" Jaylynn asked. "Dude, no! You freaking killed her! Of course she isn't ok!" Morro shouted. Jaylynn said nothing. "Although, we did end up finally getting married..." Morro looked at the floor. "It is common knowledge that if you are to be married in another realm and you travel to a different realm the marriage technically didn't happen." Riley stated. "Thanks, captain obvious." Morro rolled his eyes. "Anyway... what do you plan on doing with Ninjago? I mean, I'm supposed to concour it..." Jaylynn stated. "Since you are dark now, I'll leave you alone... for now. I will come back for you after I curse Ninjago." Morro stated casually. The human duo stared at him like he was crazy. _**"Curse Ninjago?!** _**"** "Yeah." Morro said. "Ok, you're insane. Let's go, Jaylynn." Riley began to drag Jaylynn away. "Huh? Ok..." the duo left.

Morro stood alone in the museum. He sighed. "Ok, time to begin my master plan..."

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**hello and welcome to the final chapter of Morro's Life Story... I can't believe I'm about to finish my first fanfic. This is a big moment for me... Some people are begging me to continue. Don't worry, fans, there will be a sequel. It will take place after Morro dies again at the end of season 5. Anyway, this chappie picks up right where I left off on chapter 19. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Morro's plan in action

-previously...(cause, I mean, its necessary...)-

 _"I will return to you, I cross my heart." Morro hugged Winnifrenn one last time..._

 _"Jaylynn, is that you?..." "M..morro?" Jaylynn stuttered. Morro nodded._

 _"Morro, evil runs through my veins..." "Since you're dark, I will leave you alone... For now. Until I curse ninjago. Then I will return for you..."_

 _Morro stood alone in the museum. "OK, its time for my master plan..."_

(now to the chapter)

Morro knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to trick the green ninja into coming to the museum so he could possess him. But how? Morro saw a museum guard giving a tour. "Hmm... Wait till night, then possess... Foolproof." Moro backed into something. He turned around and realized it was a person. He gasped then turned invisible. The person looked confused. Morro then got an idea. Morro possessed the person.

"Woah... I'm human..." Morro whispered. _"What's happening?"_ "Shut it, human." Morro muttered. The person stayed silent. Morro walked over to where the others were on tour. "Hello, ma'am. Are you joining our tour today?" Morro looked around confused, before he realized the guard/tour person was talking to him. "Uhhh yes...?" Morro replied. "Alright." Morro joined the tour.

-five minutes later-

"And this is the history of the green ninja. Any questions before we move on?" The tour guide asked. "Y..yes." Morro said. "You in the back." "Um... yeah... who exactly is the green ninja?" Morro asked. "The first green ninja is Jaylynn Walker. She, though, is now a villain of Ninjago. The second green ninja is Lloyd Garmadon." the tour guide guard thing explained. Morro muttered something. "What was that?" The guide guy asked. "Nothing. Thank you." Morro left.

-that night-

Morro stalked around in the shadows watching a guard. Morro smirked. "It's time..." he possessed a statue. "Hello?" The guard asked. Morro smirked, then moved to another statue. "Who's there?" The guard was beginning to fear. Morro loved once more. This went on for about five minutes before Morro possessed the guard.

-the next morning-

Morro/the guard sat on a bench with a blanket wrapped around himself. "This is working..." Morro muttered to himself. Morro looked up to see the green ninja. "What was stolen?" Lloyd asked. Morro didn't reply. (A/n: i don't care that I'm getting the quotes wrong). "Can you show me what was stolen?" Lloyd asked. Morro took Lloyds hand and ran down a hallway into a storage room. "So a piece of armor was stolen...?" Lloyd asked. Morro let the blanket slip off, showing that he had the armor on. "Wait... YOU stole it?" Lloyd asked. Morro unpossessed the guard, then possessed a serpentine statue. "It was like... he could read my thoughts..." the guard explained. "Who are you?" Lloyd asked. "So, Wu chose you to be the beloved green ninja..." Morro said in a sass/jealousy tone of voice. "What do you want?" Lloyd asked. "You..." Morro possessed Lloyd. "My plan... has succeeded..." a wind passed over all of Ninjago as Morro succeeded in making his evil plan come to action.

-a month later (that was a bad ending, so I'm skipping to when Morro is about to die.. err... I mean again)-

"Morro, take my hand!" Wu begged. Morro tried to escape the Preeminents grasp. He couldn't. "You can only save those who want to be saved... goodbye, Sensei." Morro let go of the realm crystal and fell into the ocean. As Morros afterlife flashed before his eyes (see what I did there?), he thought of Winnifrenn, Jaylynn, and Samaria. He would never see his wife again, he would never be able to tell Samaria he was sorry for not believing her, and he would never be able to stop Jaylynn from taking over Ninjago. At least, though, he got to die knowing Sensei Wu forgave him for their troublesome past... and he died a hero.

 **That was short. So sorry. I'm doing a oneshot of Morro while he was possessing Lloyd, and since Jaylynn, Winnie and Samaria aren't in Ninjago (yet) I will add them. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic and for supporting me through this. Love you all.**


End file.
